And The Seventh Began
by just-Felton
Summary: Harry is gone and Draco misses him badly, but why is the new Slytherin girl so much like the Golden Boy he’ll love forever? She couldn’t be him, could she? NO HET! Slash DracoHarry
1. Chapter 1

_07th aug. A/N: Apparently many people think this story would contain a heterosexual Draco Malfoy, because of the summary. But would I post it in the HP/DM section, if that would happen? NO! Let's see what the new summary will bring.  
This had been the old summary: The war is over and Draco needs to go to Hogwarts for his last year without the Golden Boy. His secret love died and he suffers deep depression, but nothing is at it seems and Draco wonders if he maybe isn't gay._

'Where's my Dragon?' isn't yet forgotten and I already post another story. Ha, if Mister Santa Claus isn't generous with me this year, I really don't know what I've done wrong.

This was supposed to become an OneShot and, well, went a bit out of my hands. It's not completely written yet, but I hope to bring it to an end in five chapters, maybe six. But you won't be angry with me about getting more to read, will you?  
I've no idea where the idea came from, but the plot-bunny jumped at me when I revarnished my bike.

I think I don't need to say anything about the settings, everything will be explained in the story.  
**Pairings** will be: Harry Potter(uke)/Draco Malfoy(seme) --- Pansy Parkinson/Theodore Nott (but nothing graphic there) --- Remus Lupin/Severus Snape (but only shortly mentioned)

**Warnings: **none so far, I think, hurm...

Anything else? Oh, yeah, this is NOT Deathly Hollows compatible, I didn't even read the book yet.

**As always, I would be really happy about some reviews.** Constructive criticism will be acknowledged, but you don't need to mention my horrible grammar mistakes. I know there are too many. Flames will be either laughed at, cried about or not noticed at all, but definitely deleted.  
.  
.

**BETA: IBelieveInMaryWorth**

Kudos & Curtsey

.  
.

**_AND THE SEVENTH BEGAN … 1/5  
_**  
Six years had passed already and the seventh began right at this horrible moment. Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table next to Pansy Parkinson and stared into empty air with painfully old grey eyes.

The war was over.

The final battle had been fought at the end of sixth year and Voldemort had finally been killed, hopefully for ever this time. But he was not the only one to fall; there had been many other dead men and women as well.

Lucius Malfoy was gone, although it hadn't been that shocking to Draco and he hadn't felt the grief a son should feel for his dead father. He viewed it with a practical eye – that bastard was gone too. His personal tormentor was finally dead and couldn't try to form him into another Lucius any more.

Dumbledore hadn't survived and Minerva McGonagall had replaced him, or at least she had tried. But all of those people and the many other victims meant nothing to Draco.

Indescribable pain and sorrow led into deep depression because the hero himself, Harry Potter, had sacrificed his life for the sake of others. And he had left Draco alone on this god damned planet.

Not that they had been a couple or anything close to it. They had been nothing to each other. Not foes anymore, nor friends and especially not a couple.

Draco's feelings towards Harry had been, and still were, a secret. Only two people knew now; when he had heard that Harry wouldn't be coming back to him he broke down, not caring that his mother and Pansy were around. Both had been secretly on the light side and already knew that he was gay, so he knew that they wouldn't have had a problem with Draco's choice if the boy had still been alive. They comforted him lovingly and he knew that his collapse had strengthened their love and trust for each other even more.

Draco remembered the night before Harry had left to destroy Voldemort. He remembered everything so clearly and in so much detail no matter how hard he had tried forget. In many different ways.

He had followed the Golden Boy all day and had waited for the right moment, but he had always been surrounded by too many people. People who hated everything about the Malfoys.

After dinner he had used the opportunity that had been given to him. Harry had left the hall alone and he had followed. The boy who would kill the monster had stood outside on the shore and watched the sun vanish behind the lake. Draco had gone closer and stopped next to Harry.

He hadn't asked with hatred what 'the Malfoy git' wanted. He just stood there, stared out onto the lake and sighed once in a while.

Draco had gathered all of the courage he could find in himself as a Slytherin and had taken Harry's hand in his own. The Gryffindor's gasp and stare at their entwined hands had been conspicuous.

"Malfoy, what…"

Draco had pulled him closer and had kissed him with so much passion and love that Harry hadn't even thought about pushing him away. He had broken the kiss and brushed strands of hair out of Harry's face.

"Promise me you'll come back. I love you."

He had placed another short kiss on Harry's sweet-tasting lips, let go of his hand and had dashed away without waiting for a response.

The next day Harry had left before breakfast and Draco never saw him again.

That had been ninety-three days ago.

Draco looked at his watch… ninety-two days, twenty-one hours and thirty-seven minutes. He couldn't explain to himself how he had managed to survive those days without attempting suicide or going mental. And he definitely didn't know how he could survive his seventh year at Hogwarts when everything reminded him of a certain specs-wearing-Gryffindor with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.

It was only because of his mother's pleading and begging that he now sat at Slytherin table at the start-of-term feast and had to play the ice-cold Slytherin Prince he wasn't anymore.

"Draco?"

The blond turned his head and gazed at Pansy with empty eyes.

"Oh, Drae, you're at it again, aren't you? How long are you going to mourn? He won't come back, even if you look like seven days full of rain."

Her hand caressed over his back in soothing circles.

"It's more bearable."

The new headmistress stood up and the whole hall fell silent. Draco looked up at the staff table and Pansy understood he wasn't in the mood to talk about his pain.

"Good evening, dear students and teachers. This year will be a lot like the ones before, but much will change as well. I don't want to mention the loss of Harry Potter and Professor Albus Dumbledore and the twenty other students with many words, because the wounds are still too fresh. But I hope you remember them all equally and with the appropriate respect.  
Some of you may have seen already that the staff decided to erect a memorial in honour of all those heroic wizards and witches that gave their lives so that we can live in a brighter time."

Draco remembered that he had seen it when he had entered the castle. At the left side of the stairs to the first floor was a pillar with the list of names engraved on it. It was simple and plain; he loved it.

And Harry's initials were the first in the first line. Every name was fully mentioned except his and Draco knew it was exactly how Harry would've liked it. He had hated his name being in the public eye and that wouldn't change after death.

_'HJP'  
_  
"I want you to know," the Headmistress went on, and Draco noticed for the first time that she looked exhausted. But who wouldn't look that way if they had suddenly become Headmistress under such tragic circumstances. "…that I won't be teaching Transfiguration this year. Professor Nymphadora Tonks will be your new teacher. She's out with the first years at the moment, but please welcome her warmly in her first lesson. And Professor Remus Lupin has returned to Hogwarts to become our Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher again."

The werewolf stood up to greet the students and the applause was sign enough that the students had missed him dearly.

Draco on the other hand looked at his godfather, Severus Snape, and gave him a half hearted smile. He knew that there was just one reason why Lupin had accepted the 'DADA' position, a reason called 'Severus'.

Before the war they had felt nothing but contempt towards each other, but the war had opened their eyes. They had realised that they had only suppressed their true feelings and that, in reality, they loved each other deeply. Now they were bonded and Draco had a new uncle. If the love Remus gave him was comparable to that he had given Harry, it was a wonder Harry hadn't died before from loving suffocation.

Harry came back into his mind and he wished it could have been the same with them. Maybe Harry would have decided against a confrontation with Voldemort if he had known that he would leave his true love, Draco, alone. But nothing was like one wished and whether Harry had loved Draco back was doubtful.

The great doors opened and Draco snapped out of his thoughts, noticing that he had zoned out for quite a while.

Professor Tonks walked in with the first years and an older girl by her side. Draco's heart missed a beat when he saw her and he couldn't turn his eyes away from her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was rather tall for a girl, he supposed about 1.80m, but who cares? He was 1.90m after all. Her brown hair was long and curly and her eyes were a shining ocean blue. If Harry had had blue eyes, they would've been like those, Draco thought.

And his heart hurt. How could he think about a girl and neglect his grief for Harry? He couldn't start to like a girl, no way. He was gay, first of all. And most importantly, he loved Harry and always would.

But this girl… he couldn't put his finger on it, not yet. But this girl had an aura that drew him automatically closer. He needed to get to know her.

Professor Tonks stopped in the front of the hall and the headmistress stood up again and gave the girl a sign to come up to her.

"Before we begin with our traditional sorting," Professor McGonagall said "I would like to introduce a new student. This is Heraldine Winter. She'll be in seventh year at Hogwarts. She was home schooled until now but sadly her parents died in the war and she's now here to graduate. I hope you'll welcome her warmly and help her with everything she needs to know. We have already sorted her and her house will be Slytherin."

The Slytherin table welcomed her with applause and, with a wave of McGonagall's wand, her tie changed to her new house colours and the Slytherin crest appeared on her white blouse and her cloak.

The girl looked coyly up and down the table for a seat, not wanting to sit alone between first years. Draco, who had watched her all the time, noticed and shoved Pansy along so that there was enough space between her and him for Heraldine. He looked again at her and smiled warmly when their eyes met. She went down the stairs and straight to Draco.

"Hi, eurm, may I?" she pointed at the empty seat and looked at Draco with shy eyes.

"Of course, sit down."

"Hello, I'm Heraldine Lilly Winter. But please call me just Lilly or Lil, because I can't stand my first name." The girl said when she sat next to Draco.

Yes, he was sure; this girl was someone he should befriend.

"I'm Draconis Lucius Malfoy, but everyone calls me Draco and my friends call me Drae. Nice to meet you."

He didn't care anymore about the feast and the sorting. Harry was still in his mind, but this girl… well, he wasn't sure what he should think about his feelings where she was concerned.

"Drae?" She scrunched up her nose and he thought it was rather cute "Sorry if I'm being cheeky, but I don't like that. I'll think of a new nickname for you." The smile he got was indescribable beautiful.

He introduced her to Pansy and, shortly after, the food appeared and the girls ate their favourite foods happily.

"Draco, don't you want to eat something? It wouldn't be bad for you, you know."

He liked the frankness of this girl and that she cared even though they had only known each other for ten minutes, but he couldn't eat nevertheless. He had barely eaten since Harry's death.

"No. I'm not hungry."

"But…"

Pansy poked her side and she turned towards the Slytherin head-girl.

"Don't, Lil. He won't pay attention, even if you get angry or start threatening or begging. And you don't really know him yet, so he probably won't listen at all."

"But what's wrong? If he doesn't eat…" Lilly whispered back.

"He needs to tell you himself. Give him time. I think he's really interested in being friends with you, judging by the way he practically shoved me onto Theo's lap just now." She stroked over Theodore Nott's knee and his arm wrapped possessively around her waist as he talked with Blaise Zabini. "I don't mind sitting in my boyfriend's lap, but it was rather conspicuous."

Both girls giggled and received odd looks from Draco and Theodore simultaneously, which just made them giggle even louder.

After the feast, Draco willingly took the job of Heraldine's personal guide, partly because it distracted him and partly so that he had more time to get to know the girl better. They talked about random things as Draco showed her the way to the dungeons and made her comfortable with the common room and the advantage of being a Slytherin. Because they had to sleep in the dungeons, they got their own rooms instead of dorms.

The blond showed her to her room and explained her how she could change the password into a personal one.

Once the girl had seen all the important things, they both sat down on the huge, comfy leather couch in the common room and enjoyed the crackling fire. Theodore sat in one armchair and Pansy occupied his lap.

"Have you any questions left? If not, I think I'll go up and get some sleep." Draco asked her.

"What kind of group have I joined here? Everyone from Slytherin treats you with respect and some even look at you in fear - besides these two here, of course." She pointed at Theo and Pansy, but didn't look away from Draco. "And I don't understand why, because you're such a nice guy."

Pansy and Theo snorted loudly and received icy glares from Draco.

"Do you know Drae's nickname down here? Actually, how could you know…well, he's known as the Slytherin Ice Prince. Famous for his indifferent demeanour – emotionless, cold and painful with words."

"No!" Lilly simply stated and looked at Draco in disbelief, who in stared into the fire in answer.

"It's true, Lil. His reputation will give you a lot of advantages, if he keeps you as a friend."

The new Slytherin looked back at Pansy with indignation.

"_Keeps_ me as a friend? I'm no dog."

Draco felt her shifting on the couch. Their arms almost touching, she leaned on the coffee table and turned her head into Draco's view. He focused on her with sad eyes which she didn't notice.

If she knew the whole truth about his family, about his usual behaviour, about Harry, he thought she would hate him. But there was no way to hide it from her. Maybe she would understand.

"Draco, I can't believe what I'm hearing now. You're such a nice and lovely guy." Her mocking tone was a good sign, he thought.

"You can't be ice-cold, you're not that kind of person." She placed a hand on his knee and he felt the warmth of her hand wander to his stomach and make it flutter.

No, no, no, not good. He jumped up and Lilly almost fell to the ground.

"There are reasons why I am like I am, Heraldine. Reasons you don't know. I'm going to bed. Night, Panse, Theo, Heraldine."

He stormed up the stairs in a storm of billowing robes. He wasn't actually angry with Lilly, but he hated himself right now. How could he betray Harry so much, feeling good because of a girl. A girl, for God's sake!

He locked his door and put a silencing charm on it as well. On the way to his bed he dropped his clothes onto the floor and crawled under the blankets wearing nothing but his boxers.

It was night again, the time where nothing could distract him from thinking about Harry. Now that he felt guilty for betraying Harry, it was even worse. The first tear rolled down his face and it began again. He would cry himself to sleep, just like the ninety-two nights before this one.

,','

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. He had dreamed of Harry again and had imagined how his love had perhaps found death.

Although he had never had the pleasure of waking up next to Harry, now that he was gone it was so final. Before, he always had had the hope that maybe one day he could but, now he knew he couldn't, he felt alone all day and nights. Mornings were the worst.

He heard a knock and knew it would be Pansy coming to wake him.

"I'm up, Pansy."

There was another knock and he groaned into his pillow. Scrambling out of his bed, he staggered over to the door and berated Pansy loudly.

"Pansy, I said I'm up. Whatever you want, it can…" he opened the door and looked at Lilly in astonishment.

"Oh!"

The blond noticed the girl's eyes weren't focused on his own and a light pink coloured her cheeks slowly. He followed her eyes and it hit him hard like a brick – he wore nothing but black boxer-briefs.

He loved to show off his body because he knew he was handsome, but this was different. He felt like he needed Lilly's approval, for her to think that he was good looking…as though he was showing himself to his lover for the first time. No, he wouldn't let himself think like that!

Why did he want her admiration so badly? In place of Harry's? Maybe.

He stood in the doorframe and watched Lilly. Her eyes wandered bashfully over his whole body and she bit her bottom like she was doing something forbidden. Her eyes wandered back up.

"Good morning, Lil."

She snapped out of her daze and looked at Draco guiltily, as though she'd been caught stealing.

"You, eurm, you look horrible."

Draco's mouth fell open and he looked at Lilly in utter shock. Horrible? That wasn't the adjective he had expected. No one had ever called him horrible looking before.

"Horrible? I look horrible?"

Lilly scrunched her face up and hit herself on the forehead.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. No, you don't look horrible - quite the contrary! God, I came to apologise and made things worse. I'm sorry. I…you…I meant you look exhausted, not horrible. Pansy told me last night why you've got such a reputation and said that I should come and wake you so that I can apologise. She said that you're going through a rough time and that you definitely didn't mean to sound angry last night and…"

The blond turned around and went to his wardrobe.

"It's okay, Lil. I get it. I never thought there would be somebody who blabbers as much as Harry when he tries to talk his way out of trouble."

He never noticed Lilly twitch on hearing Harry's name.

"Eurm, who's Harry? Is he, eurm, in Slytherin as well?"

Draco didn't turn away from the clothes he was holding, but his mood changed from amused back to depressed.

"You don't know him. He's not in Slytherin. Eurm, well…you can go down now. I'll get ready and meet you down there."

"Oh, okay. I'll wait in the common room with Pansy and Theodore."

,','

One hundred and three days Harry had been gone now and Lilly had her tenth day at Hogwarts.

Draco didn't understand himself. Never before had he let a person get so close to him this quickly. They were always together and Draco felt like they had known each other for years already. Lilly was the perfect counterpart to him. She was like Pansy, but with one important difference; Pansy was like a sister for him but Lilly was…he couldn't believe himself, but he was attracted to her. Not like Harry, he would never let that happen, but she could come close to it. And what frightened Draco the most was that he felt like it wouldn't take long for it to happen.

Both girls walked into the Slytherin common room and their chatter died instantly. Draco sat in one of the huge leather armchairs and stared with dead eyes at the wall across from him. The din of the other students proceeded without Draco even noticing it.

"Pansy, what's wrong with him? He's doing it again. If I don't find out what's wrong with Draco soon, I'll scream. His behaviour's scaring me."

Pansy led Lilly over to Draco and kneeled in front of her best friend.

"Draco!" His eyes focused slowly on Pansy "Lilly will take you upstairs now, okay?" She stood up again and stroked his soft blond hair gently.

"Stay with him, okay?" she addressed Lilly "He needs someone now. But don't force him to talk to you, he'll tell you in his own time."

The girl nodded and took Draco's hand in her own. For the first time the blond looked at Lilly and his eyes got watery.

"Come on, Draco." She dragged at his arm and led him up the stairs. It felt like she was attached to a dead weight.

"Draco, your password?" she asked in front of the dark mahogany door of the Slytherin Ice Prince's room.

"Emerald eyes" he whispered and went in.

Lilly stopped at the threshold and watched Draco in a daze.

"Come in, Lil."

The girl stepped in carefully and went closer to Draco's bed where the boy sat.

"Go to bed, Draco. You need some sleep."

The boy listened to her and stood up to undress. The dark-haired girl pulled back his bed-covers and Draco crawled under the blankets. Her hand combed his hair gently and he sighed. Her touch felt so right against his skin that he leaned into her touch when her hand wandered down to his cheek.

"Sleep well, Draco."

Lilly turned around to leave, but Draco's hand shot up and grabbed her own.

"Will you stay?" His voice wasn't supposed to sound so…so pleading, but it was too late now.

Her hand caressed his hair again and she smiled warmly.

"I'll take the armchair, okay?"

Draco just nodded and she went over to the fireplace and sat in an armchair so that Draco could see her silhouette. She took a book out of her bag and began to read.

Minutes went by in silence and Draco's grief and sorrow turned into exhaustion.

"I miss him so much, Lil, so much."

The girl jumped at the sudden sound and turned to her friend.

"Who?" But Draco was already asleep and never saw or felt when the girl stood up, came to his bed and watched him. She held her hair together with her hand and leaned down. A soft kiss was placed on Draco's cheek.

"I'm here, Draco. I'm here."

,','

The next morning after breakfast Lilly dragged Draco, who looked like he hadn't slept that well in a long time, into a dark corner.

"Lil, we'll be late for Potions. What's this…"

He stopped in mid-sentence. They were so close in this dark alcove that he could smell Lilly. She wasn't wearing any perfume and smelled…she smelled like Harry. How was she doing this to him? It was as if she was Harry's female equivalent.

They say every human has his equivalent somewhere on the planet. Was Lilly sent to him to stop him from mourning over Harry's death? But no-one could replace his Harry - no one!

He made a step towards the smaller girl and inhaled her scent greedily. He remembered the kiss he shared with Harry; how he had tasted and smelled and how his hair had felt between his fingers…

"-co? Draco?"

He opened his eyes and was confronted with concerned blue eyes that seemed to glow in the twilight of the alcove.

"Do you miss him that much?"

The blond's eyes widened and he went even paler than he already was.

"What?"

"You miss Harry!"

"How…how do you know? Did Pansy…?"

"Draco, no one told me anything and it's making me sick. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I don't like to see you depressed and sad. Talk to me, Draco! It helps, you know, to talk about one's sorrow."

"We need to get to Potions." The young man tried to slither out of the situation, but Lilly had him cornered.

"Pansy told me not to force you to talk to me, but if I see you this depressed any longer without knowing why, I'll have to drag you to the nearest therapist. I'll talk to Snape about us being late, don't worry about it."

A defeated Draco Malfoy slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground and wrapped his arms around his pulled up knees. Sooner or later she would hear about it anyway.

"Yes, I miss Harry." The girl imitated his motions and sat on the ground next to him. 'This will take some time' he thought and began to tell Lilly about Harry Potter. About their hostility, which was faked from Draco's side. About his love for Harry; everything including the kiss he had shared with him one hundred and four days ago.

He wasn't crying. The few tears he had left, he saved for the nights. And he feared the day when there would be no tears left for him to shed.

Lilly's hand combed through his hair again and he couldn't stop himself from resting his head on her shoulder. She smelled so much like Harry.

"I'm sorry, Draco. But you'll be with him again some day."

"Yeah, when I'm finally dead. You've no idea how often I've lain in bed and waited for death or wished I wouldn't wake up again." Lilly didn't comment on the last sentence. She let go of his head and he looked up.

"Did it help you talk about it?"

"Dunno, but I'm glad you know now."

She smiled and stood up, brushed the dust off her skirt and held out a hand to Draco.

"Come on, we're already late for potions."

.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
Like? Not?  
Please leave a small review and make my day bright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aug.18th: A/N: My third attempt to find a good summary. I truly suck at such things. Sorry, if you hoped for another chapter. But I'll update soon! Thank you for all reviews until now!!! I have an important question, please check out my profile for info.**_  
_

_DIDN'T WORK EITHER: 'The war took its toll and Draco has to return to Hogwarts for his seventh year with Harry always on his mind.__ A new Slytherin girl awakens his interest and helps him over some depression. But is she who she claims to be? NO M/F only Harry/Draco!!'_

I'm sad. Is it that repulsive and scary to read a summary telling Draco would meet an interesting girl? Not one single syllable said he would end up with her. I'm really really unhappy right now how little approval this story found. The number of hits tells a story…  
Maybe I'm just spoiled rotten because of other stories, but I'm sad nevertheless. –sniff-

Thanks and cookies to JOANNE, SEZMARELDA, SHIVERS PREWETT, WOLFCAT DEMON, MISS PADFOOT, ELLYYUKI, NJFERRELL, QUEENNILYA, SLNS, TWINBLADE ALCHEMIST, you made me happy, thank you for your reviews! Just because of you I'm posting this chapter so soon.

I thought about changing the summary again. Actually I still think about it. If someone has a good idea to catch the others interests, please tell me, 'cause I'm at a loss with.

**WARNINGS:**  
- bit of snogging (does snogging needs to be mentioned as a warning?)  
.  
.

** BETA: IBelieveInMaryWorth**

Kudos & Curtsey

.  
.  
**_ANDTHESEVENTHBEGAN … 2/5_**  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.

One hundred and eighteen days.

'I should stop counting', Draco thought as he went downstairs to the common room in the morning. He leaned over the backrest of the couch where Pansy and Theo were sitting.

"Morning. Have you seen Lil? She didn't come to wake me this morning."

It had become a habit of Lilly's to wake him every morning by slamming his door open and chirping his name happily. He was finally used to it and the fact that she knew him rather well in boxers now didn't bother him anymore. It was quite the contrary, to be honest; he loved the secret looks she sent him.

Theo turned around and yawned at him.

"Morning Drae. Don't know, maybe she overslept."

"I'd better go check on her."

He went back upstairs and knocked at Lilly's door, realising for the first time that he didn't know her password.

"Lil, are you up? Come on, get up or we'll be late for class."

No response. He knocked harder and louder this time, feeling uneasy.

"Lilly, open the door! We're already late for breakfast. Get your arse in gear! Lilly? This isn't funny! Either open the door now or I'll open it myself."

Draco pulled out his wand and aimed at the door.

"One…Two..."

A piece of parchment was pushed through the gap between door and floor and Draco bent down to take it.

_'Good Morning, Dragon,_

_What do you think about my name for you? I love it and you can't change it, even if you hate it.  
I won't be coming to classes today. I already informed Professor Snape. Please don't bother asking any more questions. I just don't feel well. I'll be back to my old self in two days. Promise!  
Go to classes now and pay attention so that I can copy your notes later._

_Kisses, Lil'_

"Lilly, what's wrong? Are you sick? Did something happen? Open the door, please! Lil! LIL!"

Another piece of parchment appeared under the door.

_'GO TO CLASS!'_

"No! I won't. Not until you tell me what's wrong." He sat down on the ground and leaned against the door. "I'll sit here and wait. You can't just lock yourself in your room and tell me to leave you alone. I want a reasonable explanation at least. Why are you writing notes instead of talking to me?"

So he sat and waited for two hours until Pansy appeared and dragged him to classes, berating him the whole way.

"Snape sent me and he said if you don't get to classes now he'll deduct a hundred points from Slytherin. And then pin up a letter in our common room to let everyone know you were the one who lost all those points."

Draco followed grudgingly, but the moment classes were over he stormed back to Slytherin dungeons, not even considering going to the Great Hall for dinner. The blond knocked at Lilly's door again and got no answer as before.

"Lil, please open the door. This isn't normal. If you're sick you need someone to look after you. Open the door. NOW!"

"Drae, leave her alone."

Draco looked up and saw Pansy walking towards him carrying a small tray.

"Here!"

She put the tray on the ground and patted the place next to her. Malfoy sneered at the food, but sat down nevertheless.

"Draco, Lil will have her reasons. Maybe she's sick and doesn't want you to see her when she's all sickly-pale and ugly."

"She's not ugly." The Slytherin Prince protested.

"Drae, I meant that she feels ugly because she's sick, and doesn't want you to see it."

The young man looked at her in confusion.

"Rubbish! Why wouldn't she?"

Pansy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"God, Draco. Just leave her alone, okay?"

"No!" He jumped up and kicked the tray that Pansy had brought for him, scattering food all over the floor. His wand drawn, he aimed at the door and spoke 'Alohomora'. Nothing happened.

"Panse, what was the incantation to blast something?"

"WHAT?" The girl jumped up and looked at her friend in outrage. "You can't do that! You'll hurt her!"

"I won't. What's the incantation?"

"I'm not telling you."

Draco faced the door again.

"DÉSTRUÓ!" (1)

The curse ricocheted from the door and Draco ducked quickly to avoid being hit. The curse crashed with a loud 'Boom' into the wall across from Lilly's room, leaving a huge hole.

"Drae…Drae, are you okay?"

Pansy rushed over and pulled him up from the ground.

"What was that dreadful racket?"

Professor Severus Snape stood at the head of the stairs and strode over to Lilly's door.

"Miss Parkinson, what happened? Draco?"

"It's nothing, Sir." the girl said quickly; too quickly.

Snape examined the hall and saw the huge hole in the wall across from Lilly's room.

"Draco," he addressed his godson in a threatening tone. "did you fire that spell at Miss Winter's door?"

"She won't come out of her room and she won't talk to me. She won't let me in either. I'm concerned." The blond reasoned.

"Concerned? So much so that you would risk hurting Miss Winter? There are reasons why she won't come out. I can't believe you tried such a stupid thing."

A small note was pushed out under the door and the Potions Master lifted it up and read the few lines.

"No, Miss Winter. Everything's alright, Mr Malfoy as well." He glared at Draco while speaking to the door, then turned towards him. "Twenty points from Slytherin. Now off to your room."

"Severus, I…"

"Don't you dare play the 'uncle' card now. Get to your room and stay there. If I catch you in front of this door one more time, you'll get detention for a month."

The boy slumped his shoulders and glared at his uncle. He turned around and stormed off to his room.

Something was going on here, Draco thought, flopping down on his bed. 'She's hiding something – something Sev knows about but I don't. I'll find out.' He punched his pillow angrily and took off his clothes before crawling under the blanket and falling into uneasy sleep.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
The next morning he didn't knock at Lilly's door once, but was in the foulest mood he'd been in for a long time and his whole house suffered.

Anyone who got too close got a taste of Draco's repertoire of insults and vulgar remarks. By the end of the day, everyone knew to keep out of his way. Even Pansy tried to avoid his bad temper.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
Day twenty-seven. Day one hundred and twenty.

Why couldn't he stop counting? And why did he say Lil's days before how long it had been since the kiss with Harry?

Draco sat on the couch and rested his chin on his pulled up knees. He had been awake since three in the morning. Nightmares of Harry's death had haunted him again and at six o'clock he fled down to the common room, knowing he couldn't go back to sleep.

Staring into the fire had calmed him and the nightmares had slowly been burned out of his head. It was six-thirty now and he was becoming drowsy. The first students wouldn't come downstairs until about seven a.m. and Draco closed his eyes, knowing he needn't fear being seen like this. If he closed his eyes for ten minutes and went up to his room afterwards, no one would ever know that he had been weak again.

Hands closed over his eyes and he jumped, roughly torn from his dozing.

"Harry?" The moment he said it, he knew it couldn't be him and he mentally smacked himself for letting his guard down so easily. The hands wandered up to his head and combed his hair lovingly. He looked up and met Lilly's sad smile. Without a word, she let go of his head and walked around the couch to sit down next to him. Draco turned his head away with a humph and spoke in the snobbiest way he could.

"I don't want to talk to you today. I'm angry with you."

"I think," Lilly said and shifted closer. She rested her head against Draco's and her hand wandered up again, combing the long blond strands. "that you need comfort from me now, not words, right?"

Malfoy sighed and leaned into the touch. Lilly was right, comfort was what he needed. The girl took her head away and Draco rested his own against her shoulder. The scent, so much like Harry, was all around him again and he snuggled closer.

"Do you know that you smell like Harry?" The girl tensed drastically and her hand stopped moving, and Draco hastened to cover up his mistake.

"I don't mean that you smell like a boy or anything. But I never thought that I could smell this scent again. You know, when I kissed Harry, I fell in love with him even more. Before, I loved him from afar. But now I… I know how he feels, how he tastes and how he smells. Do you know what I mean? I love that you smell like him. Although I don't know why you do." Draco chuckled.

The girl had relaxed again during Draco's little speech, and turned her head to press a kiss on the blond's shock of hair.

"Do you know that your scent's wonderful as well?"

Malfoy snorted, but kept his head on Lilly's shoulder.

"My, my! Theo, look. Do my eyes betray me? Or are they cuddling?"

Pansy sat down in an armchair and Theodore sat on the armrest so that she leaned over his lap and crossed her arms on his legs.

"So, we do get an invitation for the wedding ceremony, don't we?"

Draco had shifted away, glaring at Pansy. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lilly was quicker and he closed it quickly, to avoid looking dumb.

"Stop it, Panse. You very well know that he wouldn't do that." She hoped Pansy understood what she meant, because Harry's name was taboo in the Slytherin dungeons where Draco was concerned. "Besides, he's gay."

The blond himself wasn't quite so sure of this anymore, but kept his doubts to himself.

"Come on, we need to go to breakfast." Lilly hopped up from the couch and looked eagerly at the other three.

"I need to get ready first," Draco said, as Pansy and Theodore stood up and went to the door. "I'll meet you in Potions."

"You need to eat something, Draco." Lilly stated before following their friends to the common room exit. The Slytherin Ice Prince went to the stairs and turned around.

"I'll eat something when you tell me why you locked yourself in your room for two whole days."

Ocean-blue eyes glared at him.

"That's blackmail. Let's just say it's a girl problem, okay?"

"Girl problem?" the Slytherin boy asked with scrunched eyebrows, his expression changing into a glare when he heard Pansy's giggle.

"Drae, she means her period."

"Oh, her…ohhh" Realisation dawned on his face and was quickly followed with a pink tinge. "Well, I, eurm, need to go upstairs. Later."

Pansy giggled again and took Theo's hand, both leaving. Heraldine Lilly Winter sighed in relief that Draco had taken the bait.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
Time moved fast, very fast indeed. Draco lost track of the number of days and eventually stopped counting. He just wanted to forget. On the outside, he became almost indifferent. A month later, when Lilly vanished into her room again, he didn't make a fuss. Instead, he sent her an owl with chocolate, thinking it would make her happy.

On the inside, however, he was torn and felt like the battlefield of the personal war that raged inside of him.

He had feelings for Lilly, of that he was sure, but he didn't want to give into them because of Harry. He had sworn to love Harry forever, but could he love both of them at the same time?

In his despair Draco, wrote to his mother, whose opinion had always meant a lot to him. The school year wasn't even three months in and already he felt in desperate need of a holiday.

He sat at dinner and read his mother's letter for the hundredth time, secretly under the table. The food his friends had piled on his plate was barely touched as usual.

_'My beloved darling,_

_I'm so happy that you've finally started to deal with your grief. I don't know much about Harry, but if he liked you as much as you still like him, I'm sure he would want you to be happy. If you think Miss Winter can give you this happiness and is the right person for you, ask her out.  
Maybe you could bring her with you over Christmas, if she would like to spend the holidays with us.  
Draco, darling, you've suffered for long enough. I don't mean that you should forget Harry, but I know you have enough love in your heart to keep the Golden Boy alive in your heart and love Miss Winter dearly at the same time._

_Your loving Mother'_

The parchment was becoming brittle, Draco had read the letter so many times in the last few days. His mother always found the right words and she always knew what to do.

He would screw up his courage and ask her tonight.

"Lilly?"

Her long, curly brown hair waved gently around her face when she turned her head to look at Draco. When she knew no one else was listening or that they were alone, she called him by her personally-chosen pet name.

"What's wrong, Dragon?"

"Can we talk after dinner, please?"

"Did something happen?"

"No. I, eurm, just want to tell you something."

The girl nodded her assent before turning back to her plate.

After dinner, the four left the hall and went down to the dungeons. Before entering the Slytherin house, Draco grabbed Lilly's arm and held her back.

"Not in the house, please."

"Sure, where then?"

Draco kept her sleeve in his hand and dragged her deeper down into the dungeons until he was sure no one could hear him.

Lilly leaned against the stone wall but jumped quickly away when she felt its cold.

"Dragon, why do we need to be in this darkness? And so far away from our house? Eurm, can we be quick please, I still have some homework to do."

The blond was a little put off because of Lilly's unapproachable attitude, but he was determined he would finish this task. He began to pace in front of the tall girl.

"Lil, I…I need to tell you something."

Lilly looked up a little nervously and back down at the floor.

"Draco, whatever it is, please tell me quickly. I want to go back into my room."

Draco took a step closer and Lilly leaned back again against the wall, not caring about the cold this time.

"Why are you being like this, Lil? I want you to know something important and you keep snapping at me."

"I'm sorry, Dragon." Lilly sighed "I'm not feeling well. What do you want to tell me?" She tried to suppress her nervousness.

Draco took another step closer so that they were mere inches apart. He stared down at those frantic blue eyes and his hand caressed over Lilly's cheek. Momentarily distracted, she closed her eyes and sighed appreciatively. Soft, gentle lips landed on hers and she kissed back willingly. Her mind switched off and her heart led the way as her tongue darted out and licked over Draco's lower lip.

"I like you. I like you a lot, Lilly."

Hearing the name, Lilly ripped her eyes open.

"Dragon, I need to go. Please, let me go."

Malfoy cornered her by putting his elbows on the wall at either side of her head.

"Don't you like me, Lilly? Please don't turn me down."

Again he connected their lips, but this time the kiss was rougher and more passionate, and Lilly couldn't resist. Draco felt so good, so right.

The blond pressed himself firmly against the body in front of him and began to rub his erection against…against…another erection???

He stumbled away and pulled out his wand.

"Lumos" he muttered, looking right into the other face.

"You're…you're a boy?"

Blazing green eyes opened to him and filled with tears.

'Harry.'

"I'm sorry, Dragon. I'm sorry! I'd better leave now."

The boy only managed two steps before Draco snapped out of his stupor and grabbed his wrist firmly but carefully. He turned the boy around and pinned him against the wall. With hope-filled grey eyes, he stared down at the slightly smaller boy.

"Harry?"

The little sob he heard was all Draco needed. He crashed his mouth onto Harry's and bruised his lips with pleasure. He knew the wetness he felt on his cheeks weren't just Harry's tears. Their kiss broke and both boys panted in need of oxygen.

"You don't hate me, Dragon?"

The Slytherin looked up and watched the strange process of Lilly's face turning into Harry's.

"Hate? I'm angry as hell, Harry. But you're back and I've got you pinned to a wall. I don't hate you at all. But what's going on here? I thought you were dead. Oh god…" He smacked Harry's chest (which still had breasts) slightly. "Why did you let me believe that you were dead? I told you that I love you."

Harry smiled at him and kissed him suddenly.

"I love you, too, Dragon."

Draco growled in delight and went to ravish that sweet mouth again, but Harry stopped him.

"Draco, I need to get into my room, please."

"You can't leave me alone again. Also it's only for two days." The blond said with the cutest pout ever.

"Get me into my room without someone seeing my face and you can come with me. But you need to stay both days with me, because the door gets magically locked."

Draco grabbed his hand and stormed off, dragging Harry behind.

"Two days alone with you? I'll do anything."  
.  
.  
----

(1) 'Déstruó' is Latin for 'clear away', 'destroy'. I can't conjugate it and don't know the imperative, therefore I used the verbum, at least I think so.

.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
Well, now you know who she/he is. As if you hadn't known before hehe  
Next chapter will explain why Harry had decided to become a girl. Oh and "some" man-on-man action. Oooh yes!

Happy about every lovely review.  
Later!


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

GODS, I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH. I really toyed with the idea of taking the story down, but then I suddenly got so many lovely reviews it made me REALLY happy. Thank you. Hopefully I won't disappoint you and you will stay with me and don't stop reviewing. As a little thank you… this is an extra-long chapter. (15pages on word)

If you haven't noticed yet… YES, I have a huge obsession for the pet name 'Dragon'. It appeared in almost all of my stories until now, didn't it? I hope you don't feel horribly bothered.

The next thing is… this chapter is, again, NOT BETA'D. My wonderful beta lady IBelieveInMaryWorth has far more important things on her mind than my scribble. So please, I know it's hard, but please have a little patience – ALL chapters will be replaced with the proofread ones, it's only a matter of time.

**WARNINGS: EXPLICIT SLASH SEX SCENE!!! **If you don't like, please leave now. If you're not old enough, please leave now. You've been warned.  
NOT BETA'D!

PLEASE read my note at the end of the chapter. It's important for me to know. Thank you. And now… ENJOY!  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
**_AndTheSeventhBegan_****_ … 3/5_**  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
Before they reached the entrance to Slytherin, they stopped.

"Pull up the hood of your robes."

Harry did as told, but squeaked when Draco's strong arms lifted him up bridal style.

"Draco, what…"

"Bury your face in my shoulder."

"Draco, I…"

"Lilly!"

He used the fake name because they had reached the entrance. Draco spoke the password and Harry buried his face quickly in his shoulder. The blond stepped into the common room and everyone looked at him in confusion. Pansy ran towards him and touched his arm lightly.

"Drae, what's wrong? What's with Lil?"

"She's not feeling well. Mumbled something about girl problems again. I'll bring her up."

Pansy's hand wandered to Harry's arm.

"Lil, do you need something?"

Harry just shook his head no, because he knew his voice had already changed back as well.

Draco went to the stairs and up the same, not caring about the looks he got.

"Lilly? Your password?"

Harry lifted his head slowly and whispered into Draco's ear.

"Dragon Eye."

A wonderful shudder ran down his spine, feeling Harry's hot breath so close, and he needed to concentrate when repeating the password, not to stutter.

He stepped inside the room and let Harry slowly down, to close the door. The moment he let go of the knob a huge circle glowed on the door and parts of the wall and foreign symbols appeared. The quick it had been there, the quick it was gone and Draco turned around to Harry.

It looked strange, the boy with the most beautiful eyes in the whole wide world stood in front of him in a skirt. His hair was longer than he remembered and it didn't look that untamed anymore.

"Two days?" he asked and went closer to Harry, who had taken off his robes and thrown on a chair.

"Yes, you need to stay with me for two days." The dark haired boy's voice sounded apologetically.

Draco's eyes wandered from Harry's eyes down, scanning his whole body. He snaked his arms around the small waist and looked back into green, nervous eyes.

"Well, we should put that short time into good use." His mouth landed on Harry's neck and began to kiss and lick a path up and down.

Harry melted into the touch and craned his neck for Draco.

"Don't you want, mmmh, don't you want to know what's going on? Mmmh, Draco."

"Later."

"I want to tell you, now. Please, dragon."

The blond let go of the delicious neck and sighed.

"Fine. Why do you have still breasts?"

Harry looked down at himself and back up.

"I meant the whole story, Draco:"

"That's part of the story. So, why do you have still breast?"

This time Harry sighed and freed out of Draco's arms.

"They are fake. You know… padded bra."

The Gryffindor, was he still one?, turned around and began to unbutton the blouse. It fell to the floor and Draco was confronted with wonderful tanned strong shoulders, not broad, but he wondered how they could be hidden, nevertheless.

Harry reached around and opened the bra as well. Instead of turning around he went to his wardrobe and took out a usual shirt.

Draco hurried forward, snaked his arms again around Harry's waist and pressed against his naked back. He looked over the shoulder and down along the smaller boy's chest. His left hand caressed over Harry's abdomen and further upwards, feeling the well trained body, until he reached his chin and turned his face to his own. Their lips met in a heated battle and Harry bit Draco's lower lip, that he groaned and Harry pulled away quickly.

"Sorry. I'm sorry."

"For what?" the blond asked when he nuzzled Harry's shoulder. "I liked it. – You won't put on another shirt, will you?"

"Of course I will. Or you wouldn't let me tell you. Am I right?"

Draco let go of Harry and fell on the bed that was next to the wardrobe.

"Okay, tell me the story. Do you know that your room's just half as big as mine?"

The Golden Boy put on the shirt and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know. I don't mind. I don't need much space. Besides, that's why we've always been in your room."

The Slytherin Ice Prince pulled at Harry's shirt and he turned around with a questioning look.

"What? You can tell me the story as well, when you're lying with me in your bed. – I want you close to me, Harry."

The Golden Boy smiled coyly, but crawled on the bed and lay down next to Draco. The Slytherin grumbled displeased.

"I said 'close', not half a metre apart."

Harry leaned up on his elbows, to shift closer and Draco used the opportunity to wrap an arm around his shoulders and turned him around that he landed on Draco's chest with a soft thump. The dark haired boy looked up with mock indignation.

"Hey! You can't handle me like that."

Draco smirked superior.

"I already did."

With a 'humph', Harry fell back down on Draco's chest and snuggled against it. He rested one leg between Draco's to have it more comfortable and sighed contently.

"Well, then I handle you as human pillow!"

The blond chuckled and Harry felt as though he hadn't heard something cuter ever before. A hand snaked around his waist and pressed him even closer to the firm, muscled chest beneath him.

He was tired and the warmth, radiating from his dragon's body, wasn't helpful at all. He closed his eyes and befuddled himself with Draco's scent.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?"

Draco's bass vibrated through his ribcage and Harry felt it wandering through his own whole body.

"Mhmh" he purred absentmindedly.

Oh, yes, right, he wanted Draco to know. Harry rolled back, still Draco's arm around his waist and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Hey! What's this?" Draco asked disgruntled, but the hurt undertone didn't miss Harry. He ran his hand through the blond's soft strands and smiled.

"If I would've lain any longer like that I would've fallen asleep, dragon."

"Fine." Draco said simply and rolled aside to rest his head in Harry's lap, who watched him surprised "I don't mind this way, either."

This time Harry chuckled, but sobered quickly, remembering the story that needed to be told. His hand didn't stop combing Draco's hair and strangely it calmed Harry much, maybe the closeness to Draco was all he needed. He took one deep breath and began:

"I wanted to die."

Every muscle tensed in Draco's body and Harry smacked himself mentally. That hadn't been the best sentence to start things. "For the media, I mean. Before I went off to the final battle, I told Dumbledore that I wouldn't come back to Hogwarts or any other place in the magical world.

I was so fed up with everything. I told him, that if I shouldn't die, my death should be announced to the media nevertheless. I wanted to be free and that's why I would have chosen that path."

Harry stopped for a moment and listened to Draco's even breaths.

"And then you came to me." He leaned forward and saw the blush on Draco's cheeks. "To be honest, I didn't believe I would get out of the battle as the living victor. I ever thought I would die somehow or other."

Draco sat up and looked at Harry deeply shocked.

"It's really encouraging to hear such optimistic words of the one you love."

Harry leaned towards Draco and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm sorry, dragon. But back that day, you changed my mind completely. Just the fact that the one, I'd loved secretly had confessed to me, gave me so much willpower to get out of it alive that I'd survived."

The Slytherin Prince gapped at the Golden Boy.

"You loved me as well?"

Again Harry couldn't resist and placed another kiss on Draco's addicting lips.

"Of course, or I wouldn't have come back, would I?"

The blond pondered the question and lay back down, resting his head on Harry's legs.

"When I'd destroyed Voldemort, I remained badly injured between the ruins that our fight had caused. Hermione and Ron brought me back to the headquarters, what is now my home, and many people took care of me that were obliviated when I was in better shape again.  
Hermione had told me later that they'd put me in an artificial coma or I would've died.  
They kept monitoring my mind to guarantee I had no pain and apparently, if Herm told the truth, most of the time our kiss played in my mind."

Harry went back to stroke Draco's hair, a true smile playing around his mouth.

"So actually, you saved my life with that kiss."

Draco held back his breath for a moment. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and tried to hide it behind his blond hair.

Harry felt his change of mood and lifted Draco's head from his legs. He lay beside him and looked into that face that was perfection for him. His hand pushed the strands out of Draco's face and grey eyes stared at him. Silent tears dropped slowly on the mattress and Harry's thumb caressed over Draco's face to wipe them away.

The Slytherin Prince couldn't say a word. He couldn't tell if the tears were out of happiness or sadness. He didn't even feel awkward, because Harry saw him crying. He crawled closer to the smaller boy and connected their lips in a desperate kiss, to assure him that his Harry was real and meant for real what he'd said.

The dark haired boy stopped the kiss but kept his lips on Draco's. His emerald eyes looked with all honesty into grey ones.

"You were my hero, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

If he hadn't lain already, Draco might have fallen on his knees in dash of qualm. No one had ever said such significant words to him and meant them for real, but Harry did. He felt it. There was no tinge of sarcasm, not a sliver of it, and Draco didn't know how to react. He just kept staring into those amazing green eyes he had missed so long.

Harry caressed over the Slytherin's cheek and smiled softly.

"Should I go on?" he asked with a voice that fitted perfectly to his smile.

Draco just managed a small nod. Harry moved to sit up again, but Draco held him down.

"Stay like this, please."

The former-Gryffindor took his old position and looked again into Draco's eyes, who stretched out his hand and ran it through the long hair of Harry that Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"When they let me awake out of the coma I felt like torn inside. I wanted away from all this fame, all those lies, all this hype about me. But I also wanted back to you. I had silently promised you to come back to you, for you. I knew, I needed to make a decision, because the media was already informed that I'd died. Herm and Ron had told me.  
I wanted you to know that I'm fine, that I'm alive, that I would come back to you, no matter what."

Tears ran down Harry's face now, when he relived the time in his mind. Draco stopped his hand in Harry's hair and pulled him closer to kiss the tears away. Sobs were muffled through gentle kisses and Harry inhaled deep to calm.

"I read so many books, to inspire me, to find a solution. I was worse than Herm." He chuckled quietly "But I wanted to be with you. And then I stumbled over this potion."

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow in question, but kept silent. This was Harry's time now. He felt that the boy needed to tell him to feel better. Maybe he thought Draco would reproach him for what had happened.

"It's something close to the Polyjuice Potion, but much stronger and you can influence the look of the person, you turn in, yourself.  
I talked to Professor McGonagall and begged her to let me go back to Hogwarts as another student. It had been my idea to become a girl, because it's as far away from me as Harry Potter as possible. But you noticed me nevertheless." He stated with a smirk, that Draco mirrored.

"The problem with the potion is that it affects the body of one really strong. I could've changed my body entirely, but Snape dissuade me from doing so. He meant, if I would change completely I could be dead after this school year."

Draco jerked up into a sitting position and looked furious. Inadvertently he had tugged at Harry's hairs and the dark haired boy rubbed his head now slowly.

"WHAT? Severus knew that you're alive – all the time? I can't believe it. He's my bloody godfather."

"Draco, please… He made a vow not to tell anyone. Even if he'd wanted to, his vow had hindered him."

The blond's eyes blazed with anger still, but his breath slowed down and he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, dragon. I really am. I know he would've told you, if he could've."

"I know." Draco gruffed but didn't move. Harry sat on the other side of the bed and looked at his love with huge eyes. He would go on with his story, maybe Draco would calm down by the way.

"Severus helped me brewing the potion correctly, but told me from the beginning to take a break every twenty-five days. Two days where I wasn't allowed to take the potion, that my body could recover a little and that's why I lock in myself once a month."

Again Harry took initiative and crawled towards his blond dragon. Two arms shot up and entwined behind his neck and pulled him down on Draco's chest. The position they'd begun with.

"You can't imagine my feelings when I saw you the first time at the start-of-term feast and when you gave me the chance to befriend with you. You made me so happy, dragon. So happy."

He felt lighter. Telling Draco all this took a lot of pressure from his soul. And although Draco didn't say a word now, he knew the blond understood and loved him. The tiredness he'd felt earlier came again over him and he saw no reason to fight it this time. He had now two entire days with his dragon alone and would enjoy every so small second of it.

Draco must've felt his exhaustion, because Harry felt being gently moved all of a sudden and being tugged under the blanket of his bed. The warm body of Draco pressed against his back and a strong arm pulled him even closer against the same.

The last thing Harry got was Draco's whisper against his neck.

"Don't leave me ever alone again."

If he has realised that he has answered with a "Never, dragon." is uncertain.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
The dark haired boy awoke out of a pleasant dream. Everything had been so beautiful. Draco had finally known and wasn't the slightest angry with him. He felt at ease with the world, but it must've been a dream, it was simply too good to be true.

He opened his eyes slowly and heard someone purring in his neck.

"Hmm you're finally awake."

An arm tightened around his mid and pulled him against a firm chest. Harry's senses crept slowly back into the right places and he rolled on his back to be confronted with amazing grey eyes, that shined with happiness and joy and pride and… lust.

Draco was here for real? It hadn't been a dream? Everything was beautiful in real life? Draco was beautiful in reality, more than in his dreams. His blond, always perfect hair was dishevelled and fell in unruly strands over his face.

"Good morning, love."

Harry's hand reached out and combed through Draco's hair.

"I love your hair like this. Has anyone else ever seen it like this?"

The Slytherin Prince chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"That's the strangest 'Good morning' I've ever gotten. And yes, my mother and Pansy have seen it before."

Harry lifted his head a little and brushed his lips against Draco's.

"I'm sorry. Good morning, dragon."

"Hmm much better." The blond hummed. "A house elf brought breakfast about ten minutes ago. And apparently he knew that I'm here as well, because the tray is full of delicious food. So, what do you think about breakfast in bed?"

"As long I don't need to stand up to get the tray, I'm totally fine with it."

Rough but gentle hands stroked along his leg and pushed the skirt up, he still wore, to stroke over his thighs also. Harry moaned silently and snuggled closer against Draco.

"Alright, breakfast then." And with a swift motion the Slytherin was out of the bed and got the tray.

"That was mean, dragon." The Golden Boy stated when Draco came back to the bed and placed the tray between them.

Draco just sat down on the bed and rested against the headboard. He began to spread jam over a piece of toast and handed it an astonished Harry.

"Thank you. Hmm that's yummy." He almost chirped and munched happily.

The blond leaned over the tray and kissed him innocently.

"Hmhm you're right." And chuckled because of Harry's perplexed face.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
The tray disappeared with a 'plop' when they'd finished breakfast, which had been often interrupted through stealing kisses from the other one.

The moment the tray was gone, Harry found himself back in Draco's arms and a kiss was pressed against his left temple. He leaned into the body behind him; this was what he had wanted for a long time. He wondered if they would've found together if he hadn't had to kill Voldemort or if they would pretend not to like each other still.

Draco's mouth against his ear was a wonderful distraction from his thoughts and he shivered.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was husky and his hands that had rested on Harry's abdomen, wandered further down, stopping shortly above his groin. The former-Gryffindor dropped his head on Draco's shoulder and let out a sensual moan.

"Don't make such noises, if you don't mean them." Harry chuckled and felt rapidly what Draco meant. After all, he sat between Draco's legs and leaned against him; the growing erection pressing against his rear.

He hadn't that much experience with other men, yet he wasn't afraid. This was Draco, who'd said he loved him and Harry believed him doubtless. He wanted Draco the same way, he wanted him. And he would never hurt him, of that Harry was sure.

The blond made a second try and called Harry again

"Harry?" and used the same pitch. Again Golden Boy moaned and rolled his hips out of impulse, grinding his behind into Draco's crotch. The Slytherin bit his lower-lip and inhaled through gritted teeth. If they would go on like this, he wouldn't get Harry out of bed at all. Taking one deep breath to control his urge to buck his hips, he whispered into Harry's ear.

"Will you take a shower with me?"

Harry's head shot up and he turned to face Draco, in one swift motion. His eyes were huge, not as in frightened but as in amazed, and stared motionless at Draco.

"You mean together?"

"Of course, silly." The Slytherin inclined his head and began to nuzzle the others neck.

"Please, baby. I won't beg a second time."

Baby? Had he just been called 'baby'? Well, he could get used to it, as long it would just come out of Draco's mouth. The warm breath of his dragon against his neck felt so good and he craned his neck.

"Take a shower with me, Harry." He heard being whispered against his neck. How should he say no? This was Draco. He'd never be able to say no to him.

"Y-y-yes."

All of a sudden, Draco's breath had left his neck, as his face, and he was lifted up and carried bridal-style over to the bathroom.

"Draco, you don't need to carry me, really."

"Sssh."

A gentle kiss was pressed on his lips and he let himself being carried into the bathroom. He definitely couldn't say no.

Draco put him gently down on the ground and noticed the nerviness of Harry. His hands pushed slowly under the smaller boy's shirt and stroked over his hips.

"Stay here. You don't need to do anything."

Harry just nodded and the blond let go of him to fetch two towels for them. The Golden Boy remained awkwardly on the same spot and looked around. His hand went up to his face and he rubbed it, like he always did when feeling awkward.

Draco was back quickly and began to kiss Harry hungrily, to what he complied easily. He nipped at Draco's lower-lip tenderly and didn't even notice that the zipper of his skirt had been opened until it fell to the ground. He broke the kiss, looking with a shocked expression at the blond, who just stared at his completely exposed legs and began to unbutton his own shirt.

The shirt followed the lead of the skirt and now it was Harry's turn to goggle. His eyes followed every well defined muscle of the pale gorgeous chest in front of him and he bit his lower-lip, fearing again of being caught. He'd seen Draco before, just wearing boxers, but this was different. This time he wasn't just allowed to see him, but also touch him.

That thought in mind, he leaned against the tall blond, resting his hands on the chest, and kissed Draco fiercely. His hands wandered down and he felt the firm chest for the first time. His hands came to a halt at the waistband of the pants. Draco moaned into the kiss, what he took as an encouragement and opened the button. When pulled the zipper down, he felt Draco's erection and brushed along it with his fingers, that the blond bucked his hips.

The kiss broke and the Slytherin pulled Harry's t-shirt above his head. Looking at each other, just in their respective boxer-shorts, Harry blushed heavily and tried to hide his chest behind his arms; what Draco, of course, didn't allow. He grabbed Harry's wrists gently and pulled his arms to the sides that he pressed his body against Harry's and let again go of the wrists.

"You're beautiful. Don't be so self-conscious." He whispered against Harry's neck and pulled the sensitive skin gently.

His hands stroked over the Golden Boy's back and went further down under his boxers to cup his behind. Harry squeaked a little and bucked his hips in surprise that their erections collided and made them moan in unison.

Draco connected their mouths again and firmed his grip on Harry's butt, that the dark haired boy lost suddenly contact to the floor. Draco had pulled him up and went into the shower with him. Harry's arms snaked around his neck and didn't even let go, when he was put down again.

One hand vanished from Boy-wonder's behind and Draco broke the kiss to adjust the temperature of the water. Harry felt the warm jet of water running over his entire body and he leaned his forehead against Draco's chest. Both hands were back on his behind and he felt the tugging at his boxers.

He couldn't tell why, but it felt right and he acted often out of intuition. He let one of his arms slide along Draco's body, down to his own boxers and pulled them completely down. He felt the short tension in Draco's shoulders and thought he'd done wrong. But he must've done right, because Draco's grip on his rear got fierce and pushed his naked erection against his still covered one.

The Slytherin let go of the gorgeous behind, when he thought he wouldn't move, and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squeezing a small amount in his palm. His hands went up to the wet, long strands of Harry's thick hair and began to wash it with skilled hands that it felt more like a massage to Harry.

"Pull mine down as well." He whispered.

"Huh?" was all the dark haired boy could think of. He'd closed his eyes, head still leaning against the pale chest, and enjoyed to be spoilt the first time in his whole life.

"My boxer-shorts, baby. Pull them down for me."

"Oh."

He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Draco's body. The bulge beneath the thin cotton fabric would've been obvious somehow or other, but thanks to the water the fabric stuck to the hard flesh that stood out even more so.

"Harry?"

He flinched slightly. His second arm left Draco's neck and he brought both hands to the blond's hips. His hands slid slowly beneath the wet fabric and pulled it down in that motion. Their erections met and they groaned quietly.

Draco's hands left his head and he tried really hard not to pout. His face was lifted up by Draco's thumb and he received a love filled kiss when looking with his huge green eyes at Draco.

"Tilt your head back."

He felt the warm water hitting his face and running down the same in trickles. His dragon's hands were back in his hair and rinsed out the shampoo. Harry sighed savouring and he pressed his hands flat against Draco's chest. He'd never felt this relaxed before; there'd always worries on his mind but not right now. He felt safe and loved and spoiled. Three emotions he didn't know much.

Draco let go of Harry's hair and pressed his entire body flush against the smaller form of Harry's instead. His long, slender digits rested on Harry's hands and enclosed them tenderly. With gentle force he pushed Boy-Wonder against the cold tiled wall and received an angry hiss. Draco just smirked and pressed Harry's raised hands with one hand against the wall as well.

Seemingly Harry didn't mind to obey; he leaned against the wall with closed eyes, his cheeks tinted pink, and rolled his hips slightly against Draco's. The blond's free hand wandered down along Harry's tanned body and rested on his slender hip.

"I want you, Harry." Draco said with a husky voice and answered Harry's rolling hips with bucking his hips a little. The Golden Boy arched his back and pressed himself further against Draco while he moaned in delight.

"Yes, yes… please, dragon."

In a blink of an eye Harry was turned around and felt Draco's hands on his hips. He rested his forehead against his folded arms and concentrated on the touch. Draco came closer and he felt the hard flesh of him pressing against his butt.

Hot hands glided up his sides and stopped on his chest and pulled him flush against Draco's wet body.

"This will probably hurt, because I've no lube. Should we maybe call the…"

"No, no, no, go on, please. I trust you. Please, Draco, fuck me."

The Slytherin couldn't stop the sensual growl escaping his mouth when hearing his love begging him. His hands travelled down, one to Harry's manhood and pumped it languidly, but got faster when his second hand went around Harry and breached his behind to get to the tight ring. He knew the water helped a little, but wasn't that effective as lube.

Suddenly he remembered the shampoo, squeezed a little on his hand and brought his hand back to Harry's behind. Draco listened to the gorgeous sounds of the dark haired boy, when he inserted the first finger, and focused on them for any unpleasant signs. His index-finger pushed in and Harry grunted quietly. The blond kissed his neck lovingly.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

Harry leaned again forward and leaned his forehead against his arms, resting against the tiled wall.

"Don't – Don't – Be. It feels – It feels good." He panted.

Draco smirked against his shoulder and pushed in deeper, making Harry inhale razor sharp.

Shortly after, he was able to add a second finger and stretched Harry through scissoring motions. The dark haired boy panted hard, but assured Draco more than once that he was fine. All of sudden he wailed loudly and pushed his rear into Draco's direction.

"Oh, do I've found your prostate?" Malfoy asked naughtily. He touched the same spot again and Harry almost howled in response. The third finger was added and the howl mixed with quite whimpers of pain.

"I'm sorry." Draco apologised again and stopped moving his fingers. He kissed Harry's neck and nipped his ear tenderly.

"Take them out, Draco, please." The Gryffindor huffed.

"Does it hurt that much?" Draco smacked himself mentally that his voice revealed his disappointment that much, but he'd stop if Harry wished for.

"No… but… but I want you…"

The blond smirked evilly and scraped his teeth along Harry's shoulder. He pulled out his fingers and heard Golden Boy's complaining whimpers. Grabbing Harry's hips tightly he entered the smaller boy slowly and felt in heaven.

"You're so tight, baby."

He'd buried himself completely in Harry and forced himself with all willpower he owned, not to fuck him mercilessly. The boy who lived gritted his teeth not to cry in pain. It hurt more to be filled completely than he'd thought. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Draco's hands. They felt good and he loved Draco's hands, they were long, elegant, soft and caressed him with such tender touch.

"Harry?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay? Can I move?"

"But slowly, will you?"

Draco felt the jet of water coming down on him and relaxed something. He rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder and pulled out a little to push back in slowly. Golden Boy made choppy grunts that changed into one long sultry grunt when Draco repeated the motion and grazed his prostate for the first time.

"Aaah! Do that again. Again, Draco!"

Draco couldn't help it. He needed to laugh quietly and kissed Harry's wet shoulder-blade lovingly.

"If you moan my name again like that."

"Don't make fun of… aah yes, Draco!"

The blond had angled a little different and had met Harry's sweet spot minutely. Boy-wonder groaned in passion when Draco began to build up a steady pace that wasn't aggressive but rhythmically and full of love. He met Draco's thrusts and pushed his rear back naturally. The right hand of the Slytherin slid slowly from Harry's hip to his dick and enclosed the hard shaft. Harry was so caught up in pleasure that he tensed at the sudden touch and made Draco groan loudly.

"Fuck, Harry. Don't. Do. That. Again! Or I'll cum yet."

Harry only mustered a sound of notice and leaned his head back against his arms. Everything Draco did to him felt so amazing, he thought he could get addicted to sex with his Dragon. Seemingly the Malfoy heir tried spoiling him rotten with all the indulgence he granted him. He felt those elegant digits pumping him in the same pace his sweet spot was met by Draco's thrusts and something began building up in his stomach.

Something, that felt hot, yet electrifying and urged him to moan loudly; and felt even better when he moaned Draco's name. Before he knew how to prevent it, Harry almost yelled Draco's name and shot his semen over Draco's hand and the tiled wall, both cleaned quickly by the running water.

Although Draco had said, he shouldn't do it, his insides had contracted inadvertently and had tightened around Draco's shaft that the blond buried his load in him only seconds after Harry had cum himself. Draco's forehead landed heavily on his shoulder and he felt his hard pants puffing against his shoulder.

"God, Harry, that was…" he slipped out of the dark-haired boy and made him whimper.

"I'm sorry, Dragon."

Draco tried to regain at least some of his energy quickly. He turned Harry slowly around and saw the sad expression. Tears were washed away by the water, but he knew they were there nevertheless. He wrapped his arms quickly around Harry and pulled him as close as possible.

"Harry, baby, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The smaller boy sobbed quietly against Draco's chest and just noticed the water gone when it got cold. Draco manoeuvred him out of the shower and wrapped him into a fluffy towel. Back in those strong, pale arms Harry sobbed again.

"I'm sorry, Dragon. You said I ought not to tense, but…"

"Sssh Sssh" a small smile played over Draco's mouth "my little, sweet, innocent Gryffindor. Do you really think I would be angry with you, because you enjoyed the sex?" he took Harry's chin between his fingers and forced him gently to look up at him "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Harry looked shyly aside and blushed beautifully. "A lot." He whispered and couldn't answer Draco's look.

"What was that?" Draco mocked "I didn't hear you."

He loosened the embrace and rested his hands on Harry's hips. His fingers moved gently over the soft skin and made Harry chuckle.

"Hey, that tickles."

"Oh really?" the blond smirked evilly and began to tickle Harry for real that Boy-wonder squeaked and laughed freely.

"Draco, please… stop… stop… this is so mean." He squealed happily and grabbed Draco's shoulders not to fall to the ground.

"I'll stop, when you tell me if you like the sex with me?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Harry squealed again through laughter "A lot."

The tickling stopped suddenly and Harry found himself back in the strong embrace of the Slytherin and being kissed hungrily.

"Good. Because I do too and don't want it to be the first and last time I make you scream my name." Draco said seriously, but with a good amount of lewdness.

Harry punched his right arm playfully and buried his head in the blond's chest. "Stop it." He mumbled "That's embarrassing."

"It's not." Draco simply answered and swept Harry up in his arms. The towel that was wrapped around Harry's shoulders fell to the ground and left Harry naked in the arms of Draco. The Slytherin went out of the bathroom and over to the bed with a struggling Golden Boy in his arms. He threw him on the bed and crawled on the same, leaning over the smaller form of Harry.

Those mesmerising dark green eyes looked up at him. Not the tinniest spark of hate in there, just joy, expectation and love. He had buried the hope to see those eyes again, no matter what emotion playing in them, the day when Harry had died. Back that day something had died in him as well and now it was reborn and growing bigger than before.

Draco didn't know what it was, but he felt it. It was strong but just as fragile. He saw the concern, forming in Harry's beautiful eyes and he smiled sadly down on him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He whispered and saw the former Gryffindor smiling as well.

"Just as much as I missed you."

Draco leaned down and nipped lovingly at Harry's ear. "Probably even more."  
Harry sighed and mewled when Draco's deep voice was so close to his ear that his whole body vibrated "So… what do you want to do? We have…" he looked up at the clock on the nightstand. 13:03. And leaned back down to kiss Harry's neck. "still one and a half day just for us."

Harry stretched leisurely and yawned, with Draco still bent over him. He rolled to the side and glanced sweetly up at the blond out of the corner of his eyes. 

"I'm tired, Dragon." Draco chuckled and gave way his arms, landing on Harry's form.

"But it's only noon, love."

The dark haired boy grumbled and shifted under Draco's weight. "You're heavy. I would say it's only natural that I'm tired."

"Oh really?" Draco asked mockingly, while rolling off Harry, but leaving one leg and arm draped over him. They, now, looked at each other and Draco saw Harry's bedroom eyes. "How should you know? I thought it was your first time." He mocked further.

Golden Boy managed a glare through drooping eyes and poked out his tongue. "Git. Whhaat would youuu…" Harry slurred lazily and yawned again. He snuggled closer against Draco's chest and mewled happily.

"Fine. Let's get some sleep." Draco said, smiling down at the naked boy and feeling content. He pulled the blanket above their bare bodies, just in time to see Harry already sleeping. Draping his arm back over the slighter boy, Draco fell asleep soon after.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
I hope you liked it. I'm not quite sure about the entire thing, but your opinion is always appreciated. But what I really wanted…  
Maybe some of you've already read my note on my profile (yes, I finally wrote some stuff on my profile page), if not here it's again…

'I thought about posting all my stories on a LJ that you can download them. But I don't know if there would be any resonance. What do you think? Please, tell me your opinion. Just leave a small review to one of my stories with your thoughts.

Thank you! Danke Schön! Merci! Gracias!'  
.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

I have nothing to say, so I'll answer some Reviews/ questions.

**TO EVERYONE, but especiall THRNBROOKE who pointed it out:** Harry has boy parts. I tried to make it obvious, but I failed – apparently. His body stays rather normal while under the potion, because as Snape told him, an entire change would cause a lot of damage. Therefore only his face, hair and voice change and he looks a bit more, eurm, curvy. Does that make it sound whole?  
Yes, he wears boxer-briefs under his skirt. I think of knee-long skirts. And I also think that boxer-briefs are rather close to Women's Hot Pant's, aye?

**TO BURNING WINGS**: Gods, you make me blush. Thank you for the cyber cookies. Is it appropriate to say thank you for salutes? Well, I don't care… Thank you!

**TO EDEVIS**: If you haven't read it yet, please read the very first note at the top!

**TO PEPPER**: Ahhh, freu eine deutsche Seele. Woher wußtest du, dass ich deutsch bin? Hatte ich was in German geschrieben? Anyway… Was meinst du mit 'explicit'??? verwirrt sei

**TO SABLESILVERRAIN**: Heya girl, KUDOS for your story. tehe You know I love it, don't you? I want to speak Japanese, too. pout And btw. A tiny hint if you want to hear German: RAMMSTEIN. You know them, don't you? Love them sooo much!

If I've forgotten something important, feel free to nudge me. Oh, ha, see, I already remember something. This depends on you… do you want one REALLY long fifth and last chapter, which will take a while so. Or do you prefer two, still long but not THAT long chapters, from here on? It's all up to you!

**WARNINGS: SLASH!!! **But if you read till now, you don't mind, do you? tehe**  
NOT BETA'D**

AND, yes! I know, it's a hell of a lot FLUFF in this story, but it's not like you wouldn't like, eh?

I forgot something, right? But what? Help, I can't remember!  
OMG I know… THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS. Sometimes I'm such an idiot. Oi!  
Please, don't get idle and review more! (,)  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
AndTheSeventhBegan … 4/5  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
Draco rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and opened them slowly. Harry wasn't in his arms anymore and he lay on his back. The little light that fell through the windows told him that it was in the evening.

The Slytherin stretched smoothly and propped up on his elbows. "Harry?" he asked when realising that the room was empty except for him. The bathroom door opened and Harry came out, just wearing tight boxer-briefs.

"Hey, you're awake." Harry chirped happily.

"Yeah, but alone in this bed." Draco said, faking disapproval. Harry hurried over to the bed and jumped on the same making the whole mattress wobble.

"You didn't want me to pee in the bed, did you?" Harry asked playfully and sniggered at Draco's disgusted face. The blond young man lay back down and suddenly the mood changed. Harry crawled closer and straddled Draco, sitting on his thighs.

Draco looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a challenging look. "So, what's this to become, Potter?" he asked amused.

"Nothing actually. I just wanted to do this for a very long time now." Harry answered truthfully and ran his hands over Draco's naked chest.

"Oh really?" The blond asked rhetorically. He grabbed Harry's arms and spun them both around that he now lay on the dark haired Gryffindor, who squealed in joy. Draco rested between Harry's legs, with the blanket between them and exposed his naked behind to the world.

"Does that mean I can do, what I wanted to do for a long time, as well?" Draco asked before he captured Harry's lips in a ravaging kiss. His tongue massaged slowly over Harry's and he heard and felt Golden Boy moan into the kiss. He let his mouth wander down over the chin and nipped tenderly at the throat.

"Dragon, I thought… oh my god… I thought you had that already in the shower?" Harry asked teasingly. Draco looked up at Boy-wonder and smirked.

"That's right and I want to do it again and again and again." He whispered sensually and ground his hips a little into Harry's, what elicited a sweet quiet moan from the boy. "But you know, I'm a little irresolute what I should do now." He went on and pressed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

The boy-who-had-survived opened his eyes and stared at Draco with shining green eyes that showed arousal. "What?"

Draco smiled mischievously and brought his mouth close to Harry's ear. "You see, I want to blow you so badly right now." He heard the 'eeping' noise Harry made and saw his ears tinting a pink hue; exactly what he had wanted to cause. "But at the same time I'm so hungry I could eat a cow. Harry, I'm starving." Draco whined and a deep true laughter erupted from Harry.

Harry slapped Draco playfully on the arm and sat up, with Draco still between his legs. "You git. I thought you would…"

"Pleasure you?" the blond helped with a broad grin.

"Eurm, yeah, kind of." The blush was back on Harry's cheeks and he lowered his head, trying to hide it at least a little. He felt Draco's thumb under his chin and his head was lifted to look at the Slytherin. Draco inclined his head and licked over Harry's lips before kissing the same.

"You know the proverb 'forbearance is not acquittance', don't you?" Harry nodded and Draco let go of his chin, but not before pecking him once again.

"So, how's the name of your house-elf? And why didn't it bring lunch and dinner on its own accord? Breakfast was served naturally as well." Draco noticed and looked a little confused when shifting to the edge of the bed. When there came no reply of Harry, the Slytherin turned around and looked at a bashfully looking boy; evidence enough that there was something going on.

"Harry?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, emphasising the name. The called boy looked up and forgot his bashful look for a moment when he saw Draco's naked form lifting from the bed and presenting a backside to crouch on your knees.

Harry bit on the knuckle of his thumb and made a noise down his throat which caused Draco to turn around, not having a problem to present his front side. He saw Harry's lewd look and snorted. Grabbing the sheets and wrapping them around his body, Draco pursed his lips and glared slightly at Harry.

"I asked you a question, Potter, and you begin slobbering at my appearance?"

"Dragon?" Harry asked innocently, but Draco could see that his eyes hadn't lost any lewdness.

"I know what you think about now. Stop it, and answer my question. You can't distract me."

Harry sighed in disappointment and grabbed the second blanket to drape it discretely over his half hard erection.

"His name's Velve."

"Okay, and why didn't he bring lunch and dinner?" Draco asked a little irritated, having to worm everything out of the dark haired boy.

"Dunno." Harry lied lamely.

"Fine. VELVE!" Draco yelled and seconds later appeared the small elf with a 'pop' and smiled broadly at the blond young man.

"Good evening, Master Malfoy. Good evening, Master Potter." Draco looked a little flabbergasted but recovered quickly. How did the elf know him? "How can Velve be of help, sirs?"

"We would like to have some dinner?"

"Yes, of course, Master Malfoy." The elf beamed and clapped its hands. "Do you wish for something special?"

"Harry?" Draco turned to the bed and looked at his lover. Golden Boy shook his head and lowered his head again. "Then we don't wish for something special, but I'm rather hungry."

"Velve will be back in a moment, sir."

"Wait!" Draco exclaimed and the little elf winced. "Sorry. I just have another question, Velve."

The elf smiled broadly. "Velve will help, if Velve can help."

Draco heard the gasp, coming from Harry, but didn't turn around and focused on the elf. "Why didn't you serve Lunch and Dinner to the proper times?"

The tiny creature began wringing his hands and fidgeted. "I'm sorry, Master Malfoy. Velve is really sorry, but usually Master Potter doesn't eat Lunch or Dinner and Velve didn't dare disturb. Velve is sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your false. You can leave now." The elf nodded and vanished. Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned around to look at Harry, who sat cross-legged on the bed.

"What did the elf mean with 'usually doesn't eat lunch and dinner'?" the blond asked deadly calm.

"It means what it means." Harry said, but didn't look up.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled and threw his arms in the air, the blanket falling to the floor in a heap. Harry peeked up and bit his lower lip. "You can't just eat breakfast. No wonder you've no problem make others believe you're a girl. That's not healthy."

A quiet 'pop' announced Velve's return and the elf brought a tray filled with delicious smelling food and drinks. Draco stood still naked in the middle of the room, but it didn't seem to disturb the elf.

"Please put the tray on the bed, thank you." The elf did as got told from the Slytherin and vanished without a word. Draco vanished quickly in the bathroom to put on his pants. Harry could tell that he was angry and remained silent on the bed.

He hadn't wanted Draco to become angry, not in these two days they had together, because of him. But he admitted that he hadn't wanted to eat, while being caged in this room – alone, away from Draco. He had missed him so much that his throat was tight and just the smell of food had made him feel sick. Even breakfast was always a fight.

The Gryffindor felt another weight on the mattress and lifted his head slowly. Draco leaned over the tray and held a fork up to his mouth. "Open up." Harry smiled sheepishly, but obeyed.

"I thought you're angry with me." Golden Boy said while chewing. "Hmm, this is good."

"I AM angry, but I won't let my boyfriend starve himself to death any longer." He answered and began satisfying his own hunger. Harry leaned forward, grabbed Draco's neck and pulled him close enough to kiss him keenly.

"Do you really think one kiss can dissolve my anger?" Draco asked a little out of breath, not sounding as sarcastic as intended. He loved to be kissed by Harry simply too much.

"You said 'boyfriend'."

"Yes, of course, what else? Should I call you girlfriend?" Draco asked with a sneer. Harry poked out his tongue and grabbed the second fork.

"Git." He said, before eating with relish.

Draco supervised Harry while eating and was only content when the plate of the dark haired boy was empty. Harry fell backwards on the bed and held his tummy while groaning loudly.

"God, Draco do you try to fatten me? I haven't eaten that much in an eternity."

"Not fat." Draco snorted. "Only healthy."

"Hey! I. Am. Healthy. It's not like I'm anorexic or something." Harry protested with his head raised and staring at the Slytherin, but after such 'strenuous exercise' he let his head drop back on the bed.

"Oh really? And why didn't you eat properly?" Harry coughed awkwardly but protested again nevertheless.

"But I'm not anorexic." Draco left this uncommented. He crawled closer to the slighter boy. Harry still wore only boxer-briefs and Draco kissed his abdomen, before he stood up and went over to the bathroom.

Harry stretched on the bed noisily and closed his eyes when he felt his muscles relax, expecting Draco gone for a while. Being stuffed made tired and Harry felt like slowly drifting over to sleep. The room was completely silent and the boy felt reminded of the days when he had been caged in alone.

The silence had driven him insane and sometimes he had been so close to either jump out of the window – what wouldn't have worked anyway, because the Slytherin dormitories were located under the lake and the window was pure fake – or focus all his magic on the room door, blasting it and running right into Draco's arms..

Sometimes he had been so close to insanity that he was scared of himself. Soliloquies, very well, but dialogues of one person acting as two, oh well…  
But Draco was here, now at this very moment and the fuzzy feeling he felt didn't want to leave his stomach, even though it was squashed by a lot of food right now.

"Iiiiiiiigh." Harry screeched suddenly and sat up with a start. Draco stood at the end of the bed and gloated over the look of his lover. Harry looked down on his stomach and watched the wet, cold something that had scared him endlessly, with disdain.

He looked up and glared daggers at Draco. "What. Is. This. On. My. Stomach?" The blond smirked sardonically down at Harry.

"That, my love, is your boxer-short that was moulding away in the shower." Harry's eyes widened when he remembered why one of his boxers lay wet on the ground of his shower. He lifted the wet cloth from his stomach and heard Draco laugh. He pursed his lips and threw the wet shorts at Draco.

"HEY!" The blond exclaimed and looked down on the wet cloth in front of his feet. "You little devil."

Draco leaped at the Golden Boy, who squealed and squeaked, and ran his mouth along the jaw-line up to Harry's ear. "How dare you throwing your soaked underwear at a Malfoy." He whispered threatening and watched Harry biting his lower lip and fisting the sheets. His voice must have a marvellous effect on the Gryffindor and he felt his desire awake again.

"Spread your legs." The blond whispered and Harry did as told. Draco rested himself between Harry's legs and their cocks brushed against one another. The Gryffindor moaned low and gasped when Draco began kissing a path from his ear to the small dent between his collarbones and licked back up to his mouth.

Their lips met and the kiss worked up to frenzy. Harry let go of the sheets and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck instead. His nails scraped slightly over Draco's back and caused the Slytherin to moan and press his pubis bone hard against his.

Harry broke the kiss to get oxygen back in his lungs and moaned loud when Draco began rolling his hips and their now fully erect penises rubbed against each other, only little cloth separating them.

"Hmm, Dragon, so good." The dark haired boy confessed his delight and caused Draco to smirk.

"Are you badly sore?" Draco whispered huskily and Harry didn't know how he had gotten his mouth this quickly back to his ear. Long, gentle fingers combed through his messy locks and Harry turned his head to look at grey eyes. Grey eyes that, in his opinion, were about to fuck him mentally.

"I… I don't know. It hurts a bit, yeah. Why?"

Draco nuzzled his neck and pressed a tender kiss on the underside of Harry's chin. "Because you tempted me so much that I want you now."

"I? You?" Harry squeaked. "Dragon, I don't know. We've only just this morning."

"I know," The Slytherin murmured against Harry's collarbone. "but that's already hours ago. When I see you on this bed, only wearing black boxer-briefs that are too tight to hide anything, and your sexy hair dishevelled and your body outstretched as though you're waiting for me to take you; I can't stop thinking about sleeping with you again."

Harry shuddered when Draco bit gently down on his collarbone. Draco had gotten him so hard that it began to hurt, but he wasn't sure if it would be okay to sleep with Draco so quickly again. It had been his first time and he could feel it still through soreness.

"Draco, I'm not sure, if that's…"

"Are you scared?" The blond asked suddenly and lifted his head to look down at Harry. The slighter boy turned his head aside and avoided eye-contact. "You are scared." Draco stated and it sounded so crestfallen to Harry that his head snapped back and he tightened his arms around Draco's neck.

"No, Dragon, no. I'm not scared of you, or sex with you; I really enjoyed it, but… I'm really sore and I don't know how it would feel if we would – so quickly." He ended with a little blush tinting his cheeks.

"You mean, no fucking like rabbits?" Draco asked with feigned disappointment and saw Harry shaking his head in embarrassment, but a small smile gracing his lips. "Why didn't you say a thing, baby?" he asked further, but didn't bother to roll down from his lover. He felt quite comfortable between Harry's legs. "We could have gotten a potion to ease it a little."

Harry took his arms from Draco's shoulder and started fiddling the sheets and he looked away again. "Actually, I… I like it – at least a little. It proves to me that this morning wasn't a dream."

Draco groaned loudly. He saw Harry flinch at this sound and took the well-defined chin of him between thumb and index-finger, gently turning his head back to him. The blond inclined his head and nipped at Harry's lower lip.

"Don't say such things, when I can't have you, because it makes me want you even more. But I know…" The nipping turned into real kisses and marked every word of Draco's. "what I can do to you without hurting you."

For Harry, the last sentence sounded almost evil and threatening. He didn't know why, but it made him shiver in anticipation and he moaned. He had closed his eyes but could tell, without a doubt that Draco was smirking down on him; probably with glee in his eyes about the effect he had on the boy-who-lived-still.

"Forbearance is not acquittance." Draco said quietly and Harry's eyes snapped open. The leer of Draco told him that he knew that Harry knew what Draco meant. He talked about pleasuring Harry. The blond's hand went between their bodies and vanished under Harry's boxers.

The Golden Boy's breath stuck in his throat for a second when Draco's fingers curled gently around his erection. He hissed when Draco moved his hand over the sensitive flesh and stopped shortly after.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered teasingly into Harry's ear and even though Harry knew Draco had delight in teasing him, he grabbed his shoulders and pushed the blond a little, to look into grey eyes that provoked a reaction of any kind.

"If you stop now, I'll hurt you badly." The Gryffindor hissed and heard Draco's deep laugh and saw the merriment in grey eyes that he loved. He knew by intuition what Draco had wanted to hear and had given him willingly. After all, he would get 'something' in return.

"I would never, if you wouldn't want me to." Draco said amused and licked over Harry's lower lip. He took his hand out of Harry's boxers, coped with the growls and glares he received, and sat up on his shins. With one swift tuck the dark haired boy's boxers dangled at first around his knees and were completely pulled off then. Draco scooted a bit down, but not without leaving a path of kisses along Harry's chest and stomach.

He reached the _interesting_ area and pressed his lips against Harry's hip joint and hummed. The Golden Boy whined in the back of his throat and dug his fingers into Draco's blond strands. The vibrations Draco caused spread circular and he felt his dick react. Draco heard the whining sounds and chuckled, but hissed when Harry pulled at his hair roughly.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." Harry gritted out, when Draco had lifted his head to complain. His eyes were narrowed, but Draco saw the lust flashing in those green orbs and smirked wicked. He lowered his head again, but didn't break the eye-contact. His chin rested on Harry's pubis, right next to his erection and he looked up at the former Gryffindor with dark eyes.

"If you be rough on me, I can become rough as well." He whispered and bit down on the tender flash that Harry yelled in shock and pain.

"Fuck, Draco, are you ins… oh my god." He had soothed the spot that already begun to turn purple, with his tongue and had moved over to give Harry's glans some well-meant licks. He licked down to the root and back up to take the head in his mouth. Harry moaned and babbled incoherently when Draco let the flesh slide deeper into his mouth and began sucking lightly.

His right hand slid gently along Harry's hips, down between his legs and finally to the dark haired boy's scrotum. He traced his fingers lightly over the sensitive skin and began bobbing his head up and down on the hard shaft that Harry bucked his hips uncontrollably when Draco, on top of that, took his balls in his hand and squeezed them ever so slightly.

"Dragon, no, no, please don't stop. No." Harry begged, when Draco suddenly let go of his erection and scrotum, and tried to get hold on Draco everywhere he cold reach, what was mostly his hair and shoulders. "Draco, please." He whined again.

"Sssh, baby. I won't stop." Harry nodded and his eyes fell on the bulge that seemed to make Draco's pants painfully tight. He licked his lips and squeaked when Draco suddenly leaned over him and captured his lips in a short kiss. "Changed you mind?" The blond asked seductively and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry looked shyly up into grey eyes and didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought Draco's, even covered, erection would have such effects on him, but it threw him into inner conflicts. On the one hand he WAS sore and didn't know if it would hurt, if he would sleep with Draco now, on the other hand Draco had worked him in such frenzy he wouldn't mind a little pain.

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry again. "But we can't have that. I don't want you in pain." Well, that decision was taken from him, fine. He felt Draco's hand caressing along the line, joining his left leg with his body and he shuddered. The fingers traced past his balls and Harry began to wonder what Draco was up to. He had said he wouldn't touch him 'there', hadn't he?

"Draco?" The Slytherin's finger reached the perineum and he caressed it with growing pressure. To Harry it felt good, but he wasn't that relaxed anymore. "Draco, what AAAah…" With a quiet chuckle the blond shifted back down and carried on with stimulating Harry's prostate indirectly through pressing and massaging the perineum.

The all-rounder, Malfoy was, he leaned down and began sucking Harry and massaging his prostate simultaneously. The slighter boy was panting hard and called Draco's name all the time until he came. Harry pressed his head hard on the mattress and arched his back that even his shoulders were lifted in the air in the moment of bliss and slumped back down when he was completely spent.

Draco crawled up along the lithe body and Harry's arms snaked around his shoulders to pull him down in a hot kiss. The blond moaned into the kiss and Harry broke the same. "That's how I taste?" He asked when nipping at Draco's lower lip.

"Hmhm. Good, huh?"

"Don't think so." Harry chuckled, but pulled Draco into another kiss anyway. The Slytherin lay down on him and he felt his erection pressing against him. Harry bucked his hips and Draco stopped the kiss to groan. He did it again and Draco buried his head in his shoulder to muffle moaning Harry's name.

Testing what Harry would allow, without maybe pushing him away, Draco ground his hips against Harry's thigh and moaned at the friction it caused. He didn't know how Harry would take it, if he would start dry-humping him and pulled himself together not to buck his hips again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked after a while, with Draco lying partly on him, nipping his neck but not moving. "Don't you want to come?" The former-Gryffindor was surprised by himself; never before had he thought he could say something like that without blushing furiously, but all he felt now was far from uneasy and embarrassed.

"Yes, I…"

"Then why did you stop moving?" he asked curiously and ran a hand through Draco's hair. He pressed his lips against Draco's temples and inhaled the wonderful scent that was purely Draco. The Slytherin got a very sensitive spot of his neck between his teeth and Harry moaned quietly, craning his neck to give Draco better access.

The sound was too sweet for Malfoy's ears and he pushed his pelvis against Harry's thigh without thinking about. The Gryffindor's hand travelled from Draco's neck down to his behind and grabbed the firm buttocks to keep the blond's pelvis pressed against him. Assuring his boyfriend with this little gesture that he wouldn't mind him moving, Draco understood and began rubbing himself against Harry.

Once in a while his leg brushed against the brunette's manhood and the moans it elicit urged him to move faster, what brought him quicker to completion than expected. Draco moaned Harry's name and buried his head in the pillow next to Harry's shoulder. He felt a bit embarrassed that his lover's moans had been the trigger for him

He felt Harry's hot breath against his right ear and shuddered. "Did I tell you that I love you?" Boy-wonder whispered and Draco didn't know if he should growl because of the choice of pitch or chuckle, because of Harry's apparent forgetfulness. He decided on the latter and chuckled, while rolling from his lover and feeling a bit awkward in his creamed pants.

"You, coincidentally, told me already, but I can't hear it often enough." Draco explained his little off-behaviour and lay down next to Harry. The Gryffindor smiled and rolled to his side, he ran his index finger along Draco's chest and noticed the wet patch on his pants. His hand  
flew to the button and zipper and opened both quickly.

"Hey, what?" Draco asked confused, but shimmied out of his pants when Harry sat up and pulled at the trouser legs.

"I just want to help you out of your sticky situation." Harry explained with a small smirk on his lips.

"And what do you think I should wear now?" Draco asked rhetorically, trying to hide his little embarrassment. "My boxers are likely all mouldy and my slacks are… not wearable either." Harry lay back, but kept himself propped up on his right elbow. He inclined his head and sweetly kissed Draco's lips.

"Aw, my poor Dragon. We can call Velve tomorrow morning to get you some clean clothes of your's, but for tonight…" Harry murmured the last words and licked his lips sensually, well aware of Draco's looks. "I wouldn't mind you sleeping naked in my bed." He ended.

The blond pulled him quickly down on his chest and kissed him passionately. "And here I thought to have a shy gryffindorish boyfriend." Draco said with mock disappointment that turned into a quiet laugh when Harry purred and began nuzzling his neck.

"Hmm, I love that word. Say it again!" Harry demanded softly and ran his tongue over the pulse-point at Draco's neck. He heard the Slytherin gasp and kept his mouth locked to the spot.

"Which do you mean? Gryffindorish?" Harry growled in protest and bit the soft skin to turn the bitten spot purple. Draco yelped in shock, but didn't stop Harry, when he licked the same spot that stung bittersweet.

"Of course not, stupid." Draco chuckled at the indignation in Harry's voice

"Alright, _boyfriend_," He emphasised the word mockingly, but Harry didn't seem to mind. He just purred again against Draco's neck and kissed the love-bite he'd left on the pale, once flawless skin. "let's get some sleep, even being lazy all day is straining."

Harry sat up on his shins only to grab the blanket from the end of the bed and fall back down on Draco with the blanket covering them.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
That was Chapter ZeroFour. I hope you enjoyed!

Oh maybe, I should tell you something, Right now, I 'tinker' at a Blog with all my stories and I also will give you the chance to listen to the songs of some Song-Fics. I know, nothing important, but I wanted to tell nevertheless. Yup!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry that it took so long to update this story.** But I had/have severe writer's block. I'm not happy with this chapter and will most likely edit it when I come up with a better idea, but until then I wanted to give you at least something. I don't know if this chapter makes any sense, because I wrote it over a long span of time and can't remember the beginning anymore and don't dare to read it. And YES, I know, I defraud you of a sex scene, but honestly I didn't feel like writing one. I simply couldn't. I hope you don't hate me.**WARNINGS: NOT BETA'D – Bad, bad English!**.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
AndTheSeventhBegan … 5/5.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
Harry opened his eyes just a tiny bit. He lay with his stomach on the bed, his head buried in a fluffy pillow and saw Draco next to him, propped up on his elbow and watching him. The brunette groaned and rubbed his eyes with his rather delicate hand. He had definitely no men's hands. Harry rolled on his back and stretched leisurely, making noises all the while.

"You're awake before me." He remarked, his voice raspy with sleep. The tall blond next to him chuckled and wrapped suddenly an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against him.

"Ten points taken for stating the obvious." Harry didn't even bother protest; he just snuggled closer to the strong body and sighed contently. He felt every curve of Draco against his side. He loved the feeling of Draco's penis against him – in every state and various combinations. Hard, covered, naked or soft like now, it didn't matter.

But if he would try to say something like 'I love to feel your dick…', he wouldn't even have a chance to end the sentence and say 'against me.' before Draco would have pinned him beneath his cream white body. Not that he wouldn't mind, oh no, but snuggled up against that same body was much better in a sleep drunken state.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry heard quietly whispered in his ear and felt the goose pimples spreading all over his body. Draco began kissing his jaw-line and he moaned softly. "Remember, tomorrow we have to get back to classes." The Gryffindor groaned in disbelief and loosened Draco's arm around his waist.

"Mood Killer." Harry mumbled and sat up. Malfoy looked at him, eyebrows narrowed and confusion written over his handsome face.

"What? What did I…?"

"You reminded me of school tomorrow." The dark haired boy sulked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. A blanket part draped over his lap he crossed his legs as well. Draco sat up too and grabbed one of Harry's hands, rubbing his thumb over the palm.

"Just to tell me what you want to do!" He leaned closer, nibbling at Harry's earlobe. "I'd hoped you wanted to use the remaining time properly." The Gryffindor's breath hitched at the seductive tone of Draco, but leaned away from the tempting mouth.

"Between want and must is a huge difference. I need to do some homework and you as well, don't you?" Draco fell back on the bed and groaned loudly.

"And _I_ kill all mood here? Talking about homework… unbelievable. Alright, fine." The Slytherin sat up again. "Let's eat breakfast and then we'll make your beloved homework."

Before the slighter boy could protest or complain Draco had called for Velve, the house-elf, and had ordered breakfast, fresh set of clothes and his assigned homework. The elf vanished with a 'pop' and Draco vanished behind the bathroom door. Harry watched the entire scene in total silence and looked completely flabbergasted when Draco left for the bathroom without another word or even looking at him. He was mad, wasn't he?

Draco had ruined the mood and was now mad at him? Something went wrong, Harry thought with self-irony. The house elf came back with breakfast and Draco's schoolbooks and only seconds after Velve left again, Malfoy came out of the bathroom already fully clothed. Harry heaved a sigh; he had liked Draco naked or almost naked a lot.

Golden Boy stood up, with the blanket wrapped around him, and went to his wardrobe, not saying a word to Draco this time. He opened the door that it partly hid him and let the blanket glide to the ground. How he wished Draco would again come over and ask him not to put on clothes, but nothing happened although he dawdled over choosing the right pair of boxer-briefs.

Not feeling like dressing up, the-boy-that-would-turn-the-next-day-back-in-a-girl decided on grey jersey pants and a black wife-beater shirt. He closed the wardrobe door and looked at Draco who stood in stark contrast to him in his black trousers and starched white button-up shirt.

"Breakfast?" Harry asked curtly and went over to his desk to get the tray and bring it to the bed, where Draco was still sitting. They ate in uncomfortable silence. Harry wanted to say something, but it felt like Draco would lash out at any comment and Harry wanted to yell at him for making him feel so.

Why was he glaring at him? Hadn't he wanted to do homework? Harry had said they needed to do them, hadn't he? Well, fine, maybe he had reacted a bit harsh, but he only complied to what Golden Boy wanted. So why was he glaring now at Draco? He looked delectable in his clothes, even so they were baggy. But this wife-beater shirt… and to know what underwear hid under those baggy pants, it made Draco dizzy.

Harry wanted to tear this pristine shirt from Malfoy's likewise pristine torso. For everyone else it was a usual white shirt, for him it had an obscene colour; it distracted from the pale white of Draco's skin. Even if he was a bit confused by the momentary situation didn't mean he didn't want to leave his signature all over the blond's body.

The man that occupied his thoughts shifted on the bed and the collar of his shirt revealed a deep purple love bite. Harry remembered why this spot had appeared and who had made it appear. A light blush tinted his cheeks and he bit the first knuckle on his left hand while watching the gorgeous neck with bashful eyes.

"Draco." The brunette whined and wanted to throw himself on the Slytherin.

"Yes, I know, you want to start with the bloody homework." Draco grumbled, seemingly not noticing the need in Harry's voice. He stood up and went over to the desk to get his books. The Gryffindor jumped up in a hurry, almost throwing the tray of the bed.

"No, no, Draco…"

"What?" The blond snapped. "I won't occupy your desk, no need to freak out." He grabbed his books roughly and went back to the bed leaving Harry at the desk, once again flabbergasted.

"But, but, Dragon…" He received no reaction and went to the bathroom. After re-entering his room Draco still sat on the bed, absorbed in his book and it hurt Harry how this two days turned out. Harry sat down at his desk and began his essay for Transfigurations.

Draco wanted to smack himself, not only mentally. He didn't know what was wrong with him? Why was he so bitchy this morning and treated Harry this badly? Just because Harry hadn't let him have him this morning? But, fine, he had brought this upon himself, he needed to live through it. He was too much of a Malfoy still to apologise. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this streak of personality later.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
The blond was done with his Defence Against Dark Arts assignment and had watched Harry for the last ten minutes. How his shoulder tensed when moving his arm to let the quill wander over the parchment. How he stood up, went to the bookshelf and bent down to pick up a required book. How he raised his arms and stretched to relieve some tension in his shoulders and the noises he made meanwhile.

Everything boy-wonder made was turning Draco on and he felt his trousers getting slowly tight. Who would usually get hard by watching a boy's back while the same did his homework, without even trying to look or behave seductive? Draco felt a bit weird.

"D-Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly and didn't see the blazing grey eyes of the Slytherin when hearing his name said with such cute voice. Actually he hadn't wanted to bother his Dragon, but his Potions essay made him almost cry and he needed a good mark. But turning around and looking at the blond was out of question.

"Yes?" Draco's voice was tight and Harry thought he was still mad at him, never considering lust.

"I… I… would you maybe help me with Potions?" No response. He hates me, Harry thought dejected and didn't even precisely know why. The last two nights had been perfect and now everything fell apart because of homew…

He felt Draco's presence close and smelled him and sighed, the scent relaxed him. The Slytherin leaned over him and rested one hand on the desk. "What do you need to know?" Draco's voice was soft and Harry hoped his fears had been unfounded. "Oh, I see. Look, the potion needs to simmer thirty minutes before you add the green tea leaves. And here, it's better to use single cherry blossom petals instead of the entire blossom."

Harry nodded and began to go over his essay again. He skimmed through his potions book and felt Draco's index-finger begin tracing along his neck. The dark haired boy rolled his shoulder and the finger left his neck.

"Please… Don't stop." Harry pleaded. He had been ecstatic when feeling Draco touching him so gently. Boy-wonder heard a soft chuckle and shuddered when Draco's fingers traced over his neck again. He leaned against the backrest of the chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the feather-light touch that only someone could give him that loved him really.

"Don't you want to finish your essay?" Draco asked teasingly, but didn't stop touching Harry. His fingers followed no certain pattern, only trying to touch wherever possible.

Harry jerked and sat upright. He shook his head a bit and leaned back over the desk. "Yeah, right. Sorry." Draco rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. He watched the goose bumps spreading over Harry's neck and shoulders and the slight blush creeping up his neck. His eyes were fixed to the soft pink skin.

The Golden Boy growled lowly and threw his quill in annoyance down on his parchment. Draco's hand twitched at the unexpected behaviour. "AAARGH, I can't concentrate when you're behind me." Harry angered in pure wholeheartedness and wasn't pleased to hear his lover snigger.

"Do I make you nervous?" Draco asked ribbing.

"Dragon, that's not fu…" Harry had no chance to end his sentence. The blond boy had grabbed his chin and turned his head gentle but swiftly upwards to crash their lips together in a kiss upside down.

"Better?" The Slytherin asked after the kiss broke, a dirty smirk gracing his lips. Harry blinked up, his eyes wide open.

"N-N-Not really." He mumbled and wished his cheeks wouldn't feel so hot. He saw the leer of Draco and gulped nervously. Malfoy pulled the chair back and turned it aside, giving Harry to wonder how he could do so with him still sitting in the same chair. Seeing how strong he was turned him on more than he already was.

Draco crouched down in front of the chair and grabbed Harry's hands gently. His lips connected with the brunette's throat and made him groan loudly. Malfoy firmed his grip and pulled Harry with him while leaning back. The Gryffindor followed obediently, not wishing to loose the hot lips on his skin.

Harry landed astride on Draco and felt the erection of his lover pressing against his own. His hands were still caught and he tilted downwards when Draco pulled their arms above his head. Soft lips met naturally and none wanted to let go until the lack of oxygen forced them.

He had seen that look before. Almost painfully sad grey eyes. Draco had had this expression when he had thought about Harry, but Harry was here now, so why did he look like crying? Did he want to say something important and didn't know how? Or did he want to push Harry away and didn't know how to put it nicely?

"What will happen tomorrow?" The boy-wonder sighed quietly in relief. He nipped at Draco's jaw-line and further down along his throat. The first button of the white shirt was only open and hindered Harry to continue his path that he kissed his way back up to Draco's ear.

"At first I'll stand up." He whispered and caught the earlobe gently between his teeth, causing Draco to moan in delight. "Then I'll eat breakfast with you. Take my potion and will put on my clothes to go to classes with you."

"No, stupid." Draco said, sounding sad. "What will be with us two? I don't want to wait another month to be with you again. And what'll happen in the future? You can't live as a girl your entire life." The blond reasoned and Harry winded his hands out of Draco's and sat upright to look at him. He bit his lower lip nervously.

He had thought about that thousand times, even before Draco knew who he was or he knew whether Draco would like him still or not. He'd come up with some ideas, but right at this moment they were gone, his mind blank. He didn't know if his Dragon would play along and if he even intended to stay with him after Hogwarts.

"I… I…" Harry stuttered. "Could you accept a girlfriend for the time being at Hogwarts? I mean, you know I'm no real girl, but I'll look like one – When we're alone I could wear normal clothes and all, but I'd have a girl's face nevertheless. I don't know if you could arrange with such situation, but I'd understand if you wouldn't like to be my boyfriend anymore. I mean, it will be strenuous, I think. And after Hogwarts…"

"Harry. Harry. Baby, breathe!" The dark haired boy focused on Draco and smiled sheepishly. "You're rambling." The Slytherin added and pulled Harry back down to kiss him again. He switched their positions swiftly and revelled in the feeling of being between Harry's legs again.

"What's after Hogwarts, love?" Draco asked lovingly, but regretted having asked when he saw Harry's expression change from happy-being-kissed to afraid and insecure. "Baby?" The blond asked tentatively. He didn't turn his eyes away and hoped the scrutiny would make Harry become talkative.

"I, eurm, I… nothing." Golden Boy closed his eyes and turned his head aside.

"No, no, no, don't back out. What'll be after Hogwarts?" Draco urged gently and grabbed Harry's chin, turning his face towards him. "What have you planned for your future, baby?"

The Gryffindor gulped agonised and looked up at the taller boy. He worried his lower lip for quite a while now and it was a miracle he hadn't had a coppery taste in his mouth by now. He couldn't demand things of Draco that would constrict his freedom. He would loose the love of him with such selfish plans.

He felt Draco's eyes on him. He knew he needed to answer, Draco wouldn't give up. He knew it was inevitable, if they wouldn't talk now they would talk later, but that didn't make anything easier for him. Harry looked right into the grey eyes above him and smiled a small, shy smile.

"After Hogwarts I want… I'd like to live with you." Draco beamed at him and he felt his cheeks burn hot. "But I can't." Draco's smile faltered and every colour drained from his face that he looked paler than ever.

"What? Why not?" Malfoy asked and sat up on his shins, looking thunderstruck down on Harry, whose smile had faltered as well, but if Draco would have looked closely he would've seen the happy glint in Harry's eyes.

The Saviour reached out his hand upwards and caressed over Draco's cheek lovingly. "You would have liked to live with me after Hogwarts?"

"Of course." The Malfoy heir said, sounding offended. "And what does hinder you from living with me, pray tell?"

Harry dropped his hand and sighed. "Dragon, you said yourself I can't play a girl the rest of my life. I talked to Hermione and Ron and we arrived at the conclusion that the only way is for me to leave the wizarding world." The brunette sat up and cupped Draco's cheeks in both hands. "Dragon, after these last months at school we will probably never see again. I… I…"

Harry began sobbing quietly and his hands dropped from Draco's face to his shoulders for support. Malfoy sat petrified only for a moment. He felt his legs going numb, but didn't care. "Nonsense." He whispered. "Nonsense." He said again, only a tad louder. "Nonsense." Draco yelled, sounding almost angry.

The blond wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and felt how tense the smaller boy was. "You won't leave on your own. You won't leave me again. You're mine and I won't let you go." Draco leaned back and looked down on the Gryffindor, who held his head low. "Where do you want us to live after Hogwarts?"

Harry sniffled and dropped his hands from Draco's shoulders into the blond's lap. There was no hardness anymore, but how should, Harry thought, with such cry-baby for a boyfriend. "Where do you want us to live after Hogwarts?" Draco asked again.

He looked up with huge shiny eyes and sniffled again. "U-us?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

"Yeah, I always wanted to live in Moscow. I've been there once and I loved the city, it's incredible." Draco said, with an expression so soft, it made Harry want to cry again.

The slighter boy wasn't sure if he was only dreaming and tried to make it as simple as possible for himself to understand. He lifted his right hand and pointed at Draco. "You?" Draco nodded and Harry pointed at himself. "Me?" Draco nodded again and Harry felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Living in Moscow?" Draco nodded again. "Together?" This time the blond didn't need to nod; his stupid smile was all Harry needed to know that he meant it.

The brunette threw his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him lewdly. Draco wasn't the one to complain and pushed Harry back to the ground, resting again between the sexy thighs – his knees thanking him. "I love you." Harry breathed after the kiss, keeping his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco smirked naughtily and began nipping at Harry's lower lip, but never allowing deepening it to a real kiss. "Does that mean I have official permission to even molest you while you're playing Heraldine Lilly Winter?"

Harry chuckled and remembered that he could use his hands. He grabbed Draco's head gently and pulled him down to finally get the kiss he wanted. "You'll get permission, if you'll meet Hermione and Ron with me and behave civil." Draco groaned and rested his forehead on the floor next to Harry's head.

"That's something I won't discuss now that I have you beneath me." Draco growled and ground his hips once against Harry's.

"Ah, Draco, please. Can we proceed on the bed?" The Slytherin pulled with his teeth at Harry's neck and chuckled. He rubbed his nose against the soft skin behind the brunette's ear and inhaled.

"Hmm, there's a 'proceed', yes? How sophisticated."

"Didn't you want to use the time properly?" Harry asked teasingly and heard the muffled groan of Draco. The blond lifted his head and looked down at his lover.

"No pain anymore?"

Harry caressed over Draco's face and smiled. "Nope. But be gentle, yes? I don't want to walk funnily tomorrow." He knew that Malfoy would snort, but he meant it; he didn't want to walk like a duck, just because Draco had wanted to play the wild animal.

The Slytherin lowered his head again; back to rub his nose against the spot behind Harry's ear, once in a while nipping at it as well. "Okay, but we'll stay here."

"No." Harry didn't know how, but he had managed to sound resolute, although his entire body shivered in pleasure. Draco stopped nuzzling him and he felt a bit bad. His hand found its way into the blond strands and combed them gently. "I want to have sex on the bed, please." Oh gods, had he really openly admitted now that he wanted to have sex with Draco? His face was burning, but he wanted his dragon to know why. Somewhere needed to be some Gryffindor courage left that he needed now badly.

"My… first time wasn't on a bed and I want… I want…"

"Sssh." Draco's lips were on his and he kissed back eagerly. His dragon understood what he wanted to say. The kiss broke and Draco stood quickly up and lifted Harry up from the ground and dropped him on the bed that was only a metre away. The blond stood at the end of the bed and smirked down at Harry.

"What do you want, Harry?" He could tell by the looks of the brunette what the same wanted, but he wanted to hear it out of that sweet mouth with all shyness and lust it could offer.

"You." Harry whispered and cast his eyes down.

"Hm, I think I didn't get that correctly. What did you want again?" Draco asked wickedly and kneeled on the mattress, Harry's feet between his thighs. He didn't look away from the Gryffindor and unbuttoned his white, pristine shirt. Harry's eyes followed the deft fingers from one button to the next.

The last button was open and Harry's eyes raked over the revealed skin back up to look at Draco through half lidded eyes. "You, Dragon, I want you." He whispered again, but didn't turn his eyes down this time. Draco leaned over him and kissed his jaw gently.

"Oh really, I think we can do something about that, can't we?" The blond mumbled between kisses and his right hand wandered along Harry's covered chest to open the loop of his jersey pants.

"Yes, please." Harry gasped before his mouth was captured in a bruising kiss.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
Harry opened his eyes grudgingly when the buzzer of his clock didn't want to give up. He punched the snooze button and snuggled back against the warmth. Five more minutes would do no harm.

Even if he wanted to stand up, what he didn't want, he couldn't do so. Draco had him in a tight embrace and one leg positioned between his and curled around the lower one. "Draco." He called softly and traced his fingers along the pale arms that held him safely against his lover's chest.

Malfoy only gave noises of complaint and buried his nose in the well of Harry's neck. "Dragon, we need to get up."

"Don't want." The Slytherin mumbled and brushed his hands over the brunette's abdomen. The buzzer of the clock went off again and Harry sighed – his 'five-more-minutes' were already over.

"Draco."

"N-n."

"At least let go off me, I need to take my potion." Harry said reluctantly and contradicted himself when he snuggled closer to the warmth Draco offered.

"Potion?" Came the husky reaction from somewhere close to his neck. He felt light kisses pressed on his neck and mewled.

"Yes. Potion. Lilly. Does it ring a bell?"

Draco sat up in a hurry and yanked his arm out under Harry. With their legs still tangled, he looked down at his lover. "Shit, I totally forgot." Harry detangled their legs and sat up with a small smile covering his face.

"I noticed. Good morning, love." He pressed a small kiss on Draco's lips and stood up. Before he vanished in the bathroom, he hurried to his wardrobe and pulled out clean school robes. Draco used the chance and called the house elf to bring breakfast and another set of clean clothes and school robes for him.

He rubbed his face to get rid of the fatigue. Why was it already morning? He spotted a small bottle on Harry's desk and sighed. Severus must have sent the potion when they were still asleep. Draco stood up, wrapped a blanket around his naked body and scuffed over to the desk. He took the bottle in his hand and sighed again.

Even though he had said he was fine with Harry turning back into his role as Heraldine, he didn't want to lose him again. Maybe this sounded a bit egoistic and possessive, but Harry was his and he wouldn't let go of him again. But, he thought with a sad smile, he had permission to 'molest' Lilly as well.

The bathroom door opened and Harry stood in front of him, in his black skirt and blouse with Slytherin crest on the breast pocket. "What's wrong? You look sad." Harry said and went closer to Draco. His hand caressed over the blond's cheek and he felt stubbles that were too pale to see.

"I'm your boyfriend, right?" Draco asked with uncertainty Harry had never heard before in his voice.

"Of course, dragon. Why do you…"

"And I'll be Lilly's boyfriend as well, right?"

"Eurm, we discussed that yesterday already. Of course you'll be my boyfriend as well when I'm acting as Lilly. Draco you scare me, what's wrong?"

The blond leaned down and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders to kiss him. The blanket fell to the ground and left him in the nude. "I love you, Harry Potter." Draco said and let go of the slighter boy to go into the bathroom. The brunette had no chance to say anything and only followed Draco with his eyes. Well, he followed Draco's behind with his eyes.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
They had eaten breakfast and Draco had watched Harry turn into Lilly, with the same fascination when it had been the other way around. The potion's bottle was empty, Harry looked like a girl and they were ready to leave the room. The brunette touched the door handle and the foreign symbols, Draco still couldn't decipher, disappeared.

"Wait!" Draco exclaimed when Lilly was about to open the door. The girl let go of the door handle and looked at her boyfriend. "I can't leave this room. Pansy and Severus will kill me. I didn't tell them were I am."

Lilly looked like she had been hit by bus. "You did not just realise that?" The blond boy nodded sheepishly and she groaned in disbelief. "Oi, Draco, you're really quick-witted. I had no idea you have blond moments."

"Haha. Funny, Po- Winter." That was a near thing. He mustn't allow such slip.

"Aw…" Lilly cooed and stole a sweet kiss from Draco. "But don't bother your pretty head. For one thing, Pansy saw us when you brought me up here and for another, Snape will know as well. When the room's magically locked, the room gets scanned to guarantee I'm in here."

Draco sighed in relief. "Alright, lets go then." He opened the door, let Lilly go first and followed her down the stairs. They were the first pupils down in the common-room. Lilly/Harry always wanted to be the first when he had been locked away for a weekend, he didn't even know why, it was a quirk of him.

They flopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace and Lilly snuggled against Draco. Her skirt rode up a bit and Draco's eyes fell on the pale, tender skin of her legs. He licked over his lower lip and his right hand wandered slowly over to Lilly's left leg. His fingertips stroked over the outside of the thigh and he felt the goose bumps beneath his tips, but Lilly didn't seem to object.

The Slytherin leaned close to Lilly's ear. "Harry." He moaned and guided his hand slowly up to Harry's crotch.

"Draco, don't… don't… I… I…" Lilly moaned.

"get hard?" The blond moaned again in Lilly's ear. His hand wandered under the skirt and he felt the reaction to his actions. He pushed the boy, concealed as a girl, gently down on the couch and lay on him. "Harry." He moaned again.

Lilly shoved at his shoulders and glared at him. "Don't call me that." She said, but let go of his shoulders again

"Make me." Draco smirked and leaned down, keeping his lips only some centimetres from Lilly's away. His hand found its way into the male underwear, boxer-briefs, and wrapped around the now fully erect cock.

"Draco." Lilly groaned and snaked her arms around Draco's neck. "Kiss me, please." Their lips met and Draco's tongue wandered over Lilly's lower-lip. "Please." Lilly whimpered and didn't know what she begged for.

"Oh my, oh my, one weekend together in one room and we're getting already a show." Pansy squealed when she came down the stairs. Lilly pushed at Draco, but the blond didn't bother to take his hand out of her pants. "Draco," Pansy said more serious and flopped down in an armchair. She didn't seem to mind the small display of fornication in front of her. "I know, it's an inconvenient time, but what about Harry?"

Draco's hand stilled and he looked into huge shocked eyes of Lilly. "Don't you love him anymore? I know, I know, I said you mourned enough, but this happened so sudden with Lilly and all. Don't you love him anymore?" Pansy asked again and felt stupid that she needed to ask now that Lilly wasn't just around, but lying under Draco.

The Slytherin Prince looked into Lilly's eyes and smiled. "I love Harry. I love him more than ever before." He saw the single tear rolling down her cheek and pressed his lips quickly against Lilly's, before he pulled his hand out under the skirt and left Harry/Lilly with a 'little' problem.

"Oh, by the way," Draco said to Pansy as if nothing had happened. "you will most likely not believe it, but apparently Slytherins and Gryffindors will soon become friends. This girl here" he pointed at Lilly who tried to adjust her skirt. "is befriend with Granger and Weasley. Can you believe it? And she wants me to meet them."

Pansy grinned at Draco. "That wouldn't be a premier, love. Theo is on friendly terms with Seamus." She saw the raised eyebrow of Draco. "Finnigan, you know…Irish guy…"

"Oh, yeah." The common room slowly began to fill with students and Theo was among us. He came over to the other three, mumbled a tired 'morning' and Pansy stood up to kiss him. She filled him in the news of Draco and Lilly being an item and the tall young man cast them a dirty grin.

"Wanna head for breakfast?" Theodore asked. Pansy and Draco nodded, but Lilly wrapped her hand around Draco's arm and kept him from standing up.

"You can go ahead. I need to talk to Draco first." Pansy smiled knowingly and pulled Theo out of the common room and up to the Great Hall. The Slytherins left one after another for breakfast as well and soon Draco and Lilly were again alone and the blond was bursting with curiosity, because Lilly didn't say what she wanted to talk about.

The last student, a first year who'd slept in, left through the bare, moving stone wall and Lilly grabbed Draco's hand without a word. She guided it along her thigh again and Draco sucked in breath harshly.

"Before we go to breakfast" Lilly whispered sensually and brought Draco's hand under her skirt again. "You've something to finish."

Draco groaned loudly and threw her back on the couch. He wanted to leave for Moscow as fast as possible, to be with Harry, but maybe the time until then wouldn't be that bad.  
.  
.  
,','  
.  
.  
TaDa! The crappy finish! Please don't hate me too much! Oh, damn it, hate the chapter if you like, I feel like shite anyway.  
.  
.


End file.
